Complicaciones en una Mision
by Maxi25GAMER
Summary: Una misión la cual no sale bien traerá muchos problemas para Fairy Tail provocando una lucha que pondrá en juego a todo el gremio y su amistad con alguien en especial. (Perdón por el Summary, pero lo dejo así para no hacer Spoiler).
1. Chapter 1: Emprediendo la misión

Hola aquí Maxi25GAMER con una nueva historia espero que le den una oportunidad, aquellos que es primera vez que leen una de mis historias tengo otras publicadas si quieren pasen y denle una oportunidad, sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo.

Por ultimo estos eventos ocurren 7 meses después de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, pero no tiene relación alguna con la historia de tártaros o lo siguiente.

* * *

Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima, a mí solo me pertenece este fic.

Antes que empecemos significados de la narración (Estos son todos los que voy a usar durante el transcurso del fic no siempre aparecerán todos).

(" "): aclaraciones, detalle de los personajes, reacciones de los personajes entre diálogos.

-: inicio y fin de los diálogos.

( ): Pensamientos.

" ": nombre de la magia, sonidos (onomatopeyas. Aunque rara vez pondré una).

(/): Comentarios del autor.

* * *

Pequeña Introducción 

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad Magnolia era un día tranquilo, pero había algo diferente y ese algo era en Fairy Tail donde no ocurría ninguna pelea como comúnmente suelen haber.

Todos se encontraban todos preocupados, se veían serios y estaban sobre un mapa mirándolo con detenimiento, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? Para saber eso debemos volver un tiempo atrás, más específicamente 16 semanas atrás.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Emprendiendo la Misión

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en Fairy Tail y con eso me refiero a que se encontraba la mitad del gremio en una pelea, la otra mitad eran las mujeres las cuales no le prestaban atención a la contienda que se desarrollaba.

En el medio del conflicto estaban Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y Elfman luchando entre ellos y mandando a volar a cualquiera que se acercara o intentara meterse donde ellos peleaban.

Después de 2 horas en las cuales quedaron inconscientes el 70% de los hombres, seguían peleando los 4 ya mencionados anteriormente, pero en ese momento se escuchó una voz.

\- Mocosos, paren de pelear, necesito hablar - dijo el maestro Makarov entrando por la puerta de entrada del gremio.

Todos se frenaron excepto los 4 hombres que estaban peleando en medio del gremio los cuales parecen no haber escuchado al Sexto Maestro, ya que no dejaron de luchar.

Makarov estaba acercándose a los que seguían luchando para frenarlos, al estar cerca estaba por aumentar su poder mágico, para aumentar su tamaño, pero en ese momento Erza apareció detrás de los 4 que seguían luchando.

"Zas, zas, zas, zas" la pelirroja, golpeo a los 4 chicos en la cabeza los cuales fueron mandados al suelo por la fuerza del golpe - El Maestro les dijo que paren de pelear - dijo en un tono alto y demandante.

\- Sí, Erza - dijeron los cuatros al mismo tiempo y con un chichón en la cabeza.

\- Listo ya puede hablar maestro - dijo Erza dirigiendo su mirada a Makarov.

\- Gracias Erza - dice mientras una gota de sudor le cae.

\- Buen día Maestro, como puede ver todo el gremio ha estado muy animado - dijo una peliblanca saludando con su característica sonrisa.

\- Sí, lo noto ("Dice mirando alrededor observando las mesas y sillas desparramadas por todos lados y a varios magos inconscientes") pero eso no importa ahora. Natsu - dijo el Maestro mirando en dirección al pelirosa -.

\- Sí ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta desconcertado.

\- Iras en una misión de alta prioridad que te ha encomendado el consejo -.

\- ¿Una misión? ¿De qué clase? -.

\- Es sobre unos magos oscuros, te necesitan para coordinar un seguimiento debido a que en la misión pueden haber magos con una fuerza similar a la de los magos clase S -.

\- Oh suena divertido - dice en tono hiperactivo.

\- Bueno parece que tenemos una misión importante que hacer - dice Titania.

\- Esto es lo que necesitábamos una buena misión - dijo Gray.

\- Espero que no sea muy peligroso - dice Lucy metiéndose a la conversación.

\- Para que el Concejo pida ayuda directamente debe ser algo importante - añade Wendy apareciendo desde atrás.

\- Esperen un momento y escúchenme - dice Makarov.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntan todos los del equipo Natsu.

\- En esta misión solo se pide la presencia de Natsu y de nadie más -.

Todos se quedaron callados sin decir nada.

Todo estuvo en silencio hasta que Gray salto para hablar - ¿Cómo que solo piden al come flamas? - protesto.

\- Es verdad Maestro como se les ocurre pedir solo a Natsu, si puede haber magos a la altura de magos clase S - argumenta Erza.

\- Erza tiene razón, lo mejor sería ir todos juntos - añade Lucy.

\- Dejen de quejarse. Yo también reclame sobre la petición, pero dijeron que solo tenía que ser Natsu, cuando me estaba por negar apareció la primera y me dijo que aceptara y que confiara en Natsu -.

\- ¿Eso dijo la primera? - pregunto sorprendida la rubia.

\- ¡Así es! - se escucha una voz desde el segundo piso.

Todos voltearon y miraron en dirección al de la voz, al observar arriba pudieron encontrarse con la Primera Maestra sentada en el barandal del segundo piso.

\- Pero… - estaba por hablar la maga de espíritus estelares, pero fue interrumpida.

\- No quiero escuchar quejas, Eh visto la fuerza de Natsu en las peleas y puedo decir que él es más fuerte que muchos otros magos clase S de otros gremios, también es uno de los magos más fuerte de Fairy Tail y ustedes deben saberlo mejor que nadie -.

\- Pero aun así es peligroso para un solo mago - protesto Lucy.

\- Solo se pide su ayuda debido a que necesitan pasar desapercibidos, si van muchos magos podrían sospechar -.

\- Natsu ¿Pasar desapercibido? Que buena broma "JAJAJA" - dice Gajeel entre risas.

\- Oye a que te refieres cabeza de tornillo - se queja Natsu.

\- Lo que pasa es que es imposible que pases sin llamar la atención siempre destruyes todo a tu alrededor - añade Gray.

\- Malditos - dice entre dientes el pelirosa.

\- Eso es fácil de remediar. Natsu - llama Mavis.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - contesta el chico.

\- En esta misión tendrás que permanecer sin que te descubran y también con el mayor perfil bajo que puedas; sería como una infiltración en el campo enemigo -.

\- Se refiere ¿Cómo si fuera un ninja? -.

\- Así es como si fueras un ninja - responde.

\- Déjemelo a mí. Nin, Nin - dice cubriéndose su cabeza con la bufanda y ocultando su rostro.

\- Confió en ti, así que quiero que sigas todas las instrucciones que te diga al pie de la letra así parecerás más como un ninja ¿Entendido? -.

\- Por supuesto hare todo lo que diga primera -.

\- Vieron asunto resuelto - dijo mirando a los miembros del gremio.

A todos se les callo una gota en la cabeza.

\- Aun así, cuanto tiempo cree que Natsu pueda seguir sus instrucciones antes de que se le olvide que hacer - dice Gray.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por eso tengo un plan para ese problema, además iré trabajando todos los días la mente de Natsu para que siga bien lo que se le diga, yo estaré todo el tiempo posible para guiar a Natsu así que no se preocupen -.

\- Esta bien - dice la rubia sin saber como contradecirla.

\- Con eso arreglado, Natsu escúchame, como debes permanecer sin levantar sospechas además de la misión del consejo tomaras una misión en paralelo para no levantar sospechas - dijo Makarov.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto el pelirosa al no entender, todos se cayeron de espaldas al escucharlo.

\- Lo que quiere decir el sexto es que además de la misión del consejo tomaras otra misión la cual harás al mismo tiempo que la misión encomendada por el Consejo, si los magos oscuros te ven creerán que estás haciendo una misión cualquiera, la cual no está relacionados con ellos y en secreto te encontraras con los miembros del Consejo para la misión principal ¿Quedo claro? - dijo la Primera Maestra.

\- Si comprendo, básicamente hare dos misiones al mismo tiempo una de ellas es para despistarlos y que no sospechen de mi verdadero objetivo - al escuchar esto todos quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que dijo Natsu haciendo alusión a que entendió lo que le explico Mavis y lo simplifico en simples palabras.

\- Sa-Sa-Salamander ¿En verdad eres tú? - dijo Gajeel sorprendido.

\- Por supuesto que soy yo ¿Quién más seria? -.

\- No es posible que el lanzallamas pueda hablar de esa forma como si entendieran lo que se le dice -.

\- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso princesa de hielo? -.

\- No es para sorprenderse, solo hay que saber como explicarle las cosas - dice la primera.

\- ¡¿En serio?! - dicen todos sorprendidos.

\- Si, pero ya basta de esta charla; Natsu prepárate partes mañana, además tampoco podrás llevar a Happy - dijo mirándolo seriamente.

\- Comprendo - respondió al entender la mirada de Mavis.

Después de terminar de hablar Natsu salió del gremio hacia su casa para alistarse para partir en la misión.

 **Más tarde ese día**

En una casa situada en el bosque del Este se encontraba un pelirosa preparándose para la misión.

\- Natsu de verdad ¿No voy a poder ir contigo? - preguntaba Happy.

\- Lo siento amigo, pero es muy peligroso por eso la primera dijo que no te podría llevar, es para no ponerte en peligro - responde Natsu dando la razón por la que no lo acompañaría.

\- Comprendo, espero que te valla bien, te estaré esperando - dijo con la voz triste.

\- No te sientas mal después de que termine la misión y vuelva iremos a pescar todo el día, y conseguiremos muchos peces -.

\- Esta bien, espero que vuelvas pronto -.

\- No te preocupes volveré lo más pronto posible - dijo acariciando la cabeza del exceed (Aunque la primera me dijo justo antes de irme que podía tardar varios meses).

\- Una pregunta Natsu -.

\- Dime ¿Que pasa? -.

\- ¿Con quién me voy a quedar? -.

\- A sobre eso pensaba pedirle a Lucy ya que hemos hecho muchas misiones juntos ¿Te parece bien? o también le podemos preguntar a Lisanna si podías quedarte con ella ya que te cuidamos juntos cuando eras un huevo -.

Happy asiente a lo dicho por su amigo - Si ya me lo pensare -.

Después de terminar de hablar Natsu termino de preparar las cosas necesarias para la misión.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Eran la ocho de la mañana y estaba Natsu en el gremio despidiéndose de sus amigos.

\- Nos vemos Natsu no vayas a arruinar la misión - dijo Lucy.

\- No te preocupes déjamelo todo a mí -.

(Eso es lo que me preocupa) Pensó la chica con una gota en la cabeza.

\- Nos vemos lanzallamas no vayas a joderla y cuando vuelvas espero que estés preparado para una pelea - dijo Gray.

\- Nos vemos princesa de hielo y espero que estés preparado para perder, para cuando vuelva -.

\- Nos vemos Natsu, más te vale obedecer lo que te indique la Primera Maestra o sino ya verás cuando vuelvas - dijo Erza, en tono de amenaza lo último.

\- S-si - responde asustado.

\- Nos vemos Natsu-san, cuídate y buena suerte - dijo Wendy.

\- Gracias Wendy y no tienes porque preocuparte todo saldrá bien -.

Así continuo el pelirosa despidiéndose de sus amigos uno por uno hasta saludarlos a todos.

\- Nos vemos amigos; Happy cuídate y elige con quien quieres quedarte -.

\- Bueno si no puedes elegir puedes pasar un tiempo en cada casa Happy - se acerca hablando Lisanna.

El gato asiente a lo dicho.

\- Maestro nos vemos volveré lo más pronto posible - dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos Natsu, es mejor que te cuides y vuelvas a salvo -.

\- Adiós Natsu y no te preocupes yo cuidare o Lisanna cuidaremos a Happy - dice Lucy.

\- Nos vemos Natsu - dijo Happy triste de no poder acompañarlo.

\- ¿Listo Natsu? - pregunto Mavis.

\- Si, ya estoy listo -.

\- Entonces nos vamos -.

\- Espera Natsu-san - dijo Wendy.

\- ¿Qué pasa Wendy? - pregunto extrañado.

En eso la chica se acerca al pelirosa - Antes que te vayas déjame ayudarte en tu viaje - en eso la chica extiende sus manos y aplica "Troia" sobre Natsu - Espero que dure todo el viaje -.

\- Gracias Wendy esto en verdad será de mucha ayuda - dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Después de decir esto Natsu se fue seguido por la primera con dirección a la estación de trenes.

Una vez ahí se tomaron un tren hacia Haberdein _._ Una vez en el tren Mavis comenzó a explicarle a Natsu lo que iban a hacer y en que consistiría su misión. Así después de una hora termino de explicar lo que haría una vez que llegaran a su destino.

\- Entendiste todo lo que harás Natsu - dijo la primera.

\- Por supuesto que sí, no tiene porque preocuparse - dijo el chico.

\- Estoy segura de eso - termino de decir la Primera.

En eso ambos se quedaron mirando por la ventana del tren.

 **Tres meses y medio después (específicamente 14 semanas)**

En el gremio de Fairy Tail estaba en su clásica pelea la cual estaba bastante animada pero no tanto como por las anteriores debido a la falta de cierto pelirosa.

En una esquina estaban sentadas Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, Levy, Juvia y Wendy mirando el desarrollo de la pelea.

\- Parece que no cambiaran nunca - dijo Lucy mirando la pelea.

\- Eso es verdad, pero no ha sido lo mismo los últimos meses - dijo Mirajane acercándose donde estaban sentadas las chicas.

\- Ya han pasado más de tres meses ¿Natsu-san estará bien? - decía Wendy preocupada.

\- No tienes porque preocuparte Wendy el seguramente estará bien, si hubiera pasado algo la Primera seguramente nos vendría a avisar - dijo Erza para un momento después llevarse una porción de pastel a la boca.

\- Tienes razón Erza-san - dijo un poco más aliviada.

\- Ah Gray-sama se ve tan bien peleando, aunque desde que Natsu-san se ha ido no ha estado tan animado como siempre -.

\- Natsu siempre le ha dado una alegría única al gremio, es fácil notar cuando él no está - dijo Lisanna mientras miraba a Happy intentando acercarse a Charle en una mesa cercana.

\- No se desanimen seguramente el volverá en cualquier momento y el gremio será el mismo de siempre - dijo Levy mientras leía un libro.

\- Levy tiene razón puede que vuelva en cualquier momento pateando la puerta, haciendo un escándalo como siempre y comenzando a luchar - dijo Mirajane.

"Pum" en ese momento se escucha un golpe y al fijarse se dan cuenta de que la puerta principal se había abierto de golpe esto llama la atención de todos en el gremio, al mirar la puerta se puede divisar a la Primera Maestra.

Al verla todos pensaron que la misión había terminado y habían vuelto.

\- Parece que Natsu ya ha vuelto - dijo Erza.

\- Al fin ha vuelto, sí que se tomaron su tiempo lo abran tenido difícil - dijo Lucy.

\- Así que ya ha vuelto el cabeza de flama - dijo Gray con agarrando de la ropa a un mago.

Todos estaban alegando que Natsu había vuelto pero cierta Dragón Slayer tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Erza se dio cuenta de esto por lo que decide hablare.

\- ¿Qué pasa Wendy? ¿Pasa algo malo? - pregunto extrañada la pelirroja.

\- No siento el olor de Natsu - respondió en tono preocupada.

Al escuchar esto todas las chicas que estaban en la mesa y algunas personas que estaban cerca, y la escucharon se dieron vuelta en la dirección de Wendy.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Wendy? - pregunto Mirajane.

\- Lo que digo es que no puedo sentir el olor de Natsu en el lugar -.

Al escuchar esto todos los que estaban cerca se preocuparon.

\- Espera ¿Estás diciendo que Natsu no está? ¿No te estarás equivocando? - pregunto Lucy.

\- La enana tiene razón no puedo sentir el olor de Salamandra en las cercanías, es más estoy casi seguro de que no se encuentra en la ciudad - dijo Gajeel acercándose desde atrás.

\- Yo también creo lo mismo - dice Wendy.

Al escuchar esto todos los que estaban cerca y lo escucharon se preocuparon.

En eso Erza habla levantando la voz - Primera ¿Dónde está Natsu? - pregunto. Esto fue escuchado por todos en el gremio debido a que levanto la voz, por lo que todos miraban a la primera esperando una respuesta.

En eso la primera mira a todos en el gremio - De eso es lo que les tengo que hablar - dice en tono serio.

\- Primera ¿Natsu está bien? - pregunto preocupada la maga de espirito estelares.

\- No lo sé - contesto agachando la cabeza.

Eso preocupo a todos.

\- De que está hablando ¿Dónde se encuentra el celebro de carbón? - pregunto demandante Gray.

\- Primera ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - pregunto Lucy preocupada.

\- Acaso la misión ¿Salió mal? - pregunto Wendy.

\- Rápido Primera díganos que paso tenemos que ir a por Natsu puede que esté en peligro - dijo Erza.

En eso se acerca Makarov y habla en un tono alto - Cállense mocosos y dejen hablar a la Primera Maestra. Después que la escuchemos sabremos que hacer. Ahora si fuera tan amable Primera – pidió con amabilidad.

\- Gracias sexto. Ahora necesito que me escuchen atentamente y no me interrumpan les diré todo lo que ha pasado -.

Todos asienten a lo dicho por Mavis.

\- Muy bien es mejor que comience por el principio. Cuando llegamos a Haberdein todo era muy tranquilo fuimos y recorrimos la ciudad sin encontrarnos con ningún mago oscuro después de eso nos encontramos con las personas del concejo las cuales se hacían pasar por civiles... -.

 **Flashback**

En un restaurante de baja clase ("El cual también funcionaba como bar") de la ciudad de Haberdein se encontraban un chico pelirosa junto a una rubia ("Aunque a esta última solo la podía ver el chico"). Ambos se acercan a la barra que estaba en el final del edificio y se sientan al lado de un hombre de unos 40 años ("Media 180 centímetros; cabello color ocre con un corte medio tiene un pelo liso pero levantado un poco en forma de picos en la parte de atrás de la cabeza; tiene una cicatriz de unos 7 centímetros en la mejilla izquierda, ojos cafés y una barba descuidada y sin cortar; con una contextura corpulenta y espalda ancha. Vestía un pantalón color crema con algunas rajaduras a ambos lados; unos zapatos negros con el cuero muy gastado y desquebrajado en algunas partes; una remera azul bastante sucia")

\- Hola chico ¿Qué hace alguien como tú por aquí? - dice el hombre sin mirarlo directamente.

\- Solo vengo a hacer un encargo no es nada de tu incumbencia - dijo de manera indiferente.

\- Vaya con los chicos de estos días - dijo en tono de queja.

\- Hola en que puedo servirle - dijo acercándose un camarero con una vestimenta bastante gastada.

\- Deme todos los platillos que contengan carne y algo para tomar -.

\- Enseguida se lo traigo ("En eso se acerca a la puerta que da a la cocina y la abre"). Eh, Ken cocina todo platilla que tenga carne, acá hay un idiota que se quiere intoxicar con tu comida - grito desde la puerta sin entrar a la cocina.

\- Entendido en unos 30 minutos sale -.

Al escuchar esto tanto Natsu como Mavis y el hombre sentado al lado se les cae una gota por la cabeza y quedan con cara de Póker Face.

En eso el camarero va y busca un vaso bastante grande y lo llena con algún tipo de jugo, acto seguido vuelve con el pelirosa - Acá tienes jugo es lo único que hay, la comida sale en unos e0 minutos - después de decir esto se va a atender a otra persona que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

El hombre de al lado mira al chico de reojo - Ha, tomando jugo deberías haber llegado antes y tomar una buena cerveza antes de que me las acabara - dice dejando la jarra de cerveza en la barra, pero en ese momento el hombre se cae al suelo.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunta Natsu mirando al hombre el cual estaba en el suelo.

\- Si estoy bien no me pasa nada - dice el hombre intentando pararse, pero fallando su cometido.

En eso Natsu se acerca y lo ayuda a levantarse -Viejo yo te ayudo - die estirando la mano.

\- Gracias - dice aceptando la ayuda y parándose.

En ese intercambio de palabras y movimientos el hombre deja un papel en la mano de Natsu, el cual el pelirosa agarro y guardo discretamente en su chaleco sin que nadie lo notara.

Unos minutos más tarde el camarero trajo el pedido del pelirosa trayendo una gran variedad de platillos con carne ("Se podían ver 13 platos diferentes").

Al llegar deja los platillos en la mesa - Aquí está su pedido, recuerde que comer toda esta cantidad de comida es bajo su propio riesgo. Ahora me retiro -.

Acto seguido Natsu empezó a devorar la comida a una velocidad sobrehumana y en unos pocos minutos acabo con la comida y la bebida, al terminar paga la comida y se retira.

Todos en el restaurante quedaron impresionados por la forma voraz de comer del pelirosa, pero el más impactado era el camarero el cual se quedó con la boca abierta (Valla chico se comió toda esa cantidad de comida sin ningún problema, es más me sorprende que no se haya indigestado al comer todo tan rápido).

Natsu empezó a recorrer la ciudad buscando un hotel donde quedarse, mientras caminaba por la zona empezó a observar con detalle el lugar y noto como varias personas lo miraban como si lo vigilaran.

\- Natsu, no observes tanto a tu alrededor van a sospechar y tampoco vayas a contestarme cuando te hable recuerda que tú eres el único que me puede ver y escuchar. Así que solo sigue buscando un hotel como lo harías normalmente, yo me ocupo de vigilar el lugar - dijo Mavis.

El pelirosa hace lo que le dijo la Primera por lo que busco un lugar donde alojarse. Después una hora de búsqueda encontró un hotel alejado del centro de la ciudad.

Una vez dentro de la habitación Natsu y Mavis se ponen a hablar.

\- Natsu escúchame como lo predije varios magos te han estado vigilando apenas llegaste. Seguiremos el plan tal como te dije así que por ahora en esta semana solo nos centraremos en la misión secundaria nuestro único contacto por ahora será la de esta noche -.

\- Comprendo. Bueno veamos en que lugar nos vamos a reunir ("En eso Natsu saca de su chaqueta el papel que agarro en el restaurante")- al verlo quedo mareado y desorientado por lo que vio.

Mavis noto esto por lo que le surge la duda - ¿Qué pasa Natsu? -.

\- Primera esto me marea no entiendo nada - dice con los ojos en espiral y agarrándose la cabeza con una mano.

\- Muéstramelo – pide la primera poniéndose al lado del chico.

En eso Natsu extiende el papel ("En el papel se podían ver números y letras mezcladas sin sentido alguno").

\- Ya veo está en código, creo saber cuál es -.

\- ¿Lo entiende Primera? -.

\- Si. Busca algo para escribir lo que te diga -.

El chico obedece, buscando un lápiz y un papel. Una vez que los encontró se puso al lado de la Primera la cual empezó a dictar las palabras que descifraba.

\- Bien ya está terminado - dice la rubia.

\- Bueno veamos, aquí dice: desde lo más alto seguirás viendo por mis ojos de frente a través de la noche, lo que se quiere ocultar a simple vista podrás observar. ("Natsu se quedó mirando el papel un rato para luego mirar a Mavis") ¿Qué? No entendí nada - dijo confundido.

\- Desde lo más alto seguirás viendo de frente - dijo la primera pensativa.

\- ¿Le entendió Primera? - Pregunto dudoso.

\- Estoy pensando ("En eso se acerca a la ventana de la habitación y mira hacia el centro de la ciudad") Espera eso es -.

\- Ya sabe a que se refiere Primera -.

\- Si es fácil mira afuera -.

\- El chico obedece y observa hacia afuera ("El miró todo el lugar, pero no entiende") Le soy sincero no entiendo - dice girando su mirada hacia la rubia.

\- Ahora te explico. Vez ese edificio con esas partes altas en forma de picos ("el chico asiente") bueno mira bien ahí, hay una figura de un ave que mira hacia al frente, a eso se refiere desde lo más alto seguirás viendo por mis ojos hacia al frente a través de la noche, a lo más alto se refiere al ave cuando toma vuelo y que hay que mirar en dirección al ave. Si sigues hacia donde mira el ave vez ese sitio iluminado ese es nuestro destino si preguntas porque es fácil de entender, el mensaje dice lo que se quiere ocultar a simple vista podrás observar, se refiere que el sitio más fácil de encontrar es a donde debemos ir - explico Mavis detalladamente.

\- Ahora entiendo. Bueno es mejor que partamos cuando oscurezca -.

En eso Natsu se recuesta en la cama, pero a los pocos segundos se levanta y sale corriendo.

La Primera extrañada siguió a Natsu - ¿Natsu qué pasa? -.

\- Baaaññoooo - se le escucho decir entrando al baño.

 **Interrupción del Flashback**

\- Primera no tiene que ser tan especifica - dice Lucy levantando la mano y con una gota en la cabeza.

Todos asienten a lo dicho por la rubia.

\- Lo lamento solo comencé a contar todo tal cual paso y me olvide de omitir las cosas innecesarias - dice Mavis.

\- Bueno eso le puede ocurrir a cualquiera. Mejor continúe contando que paso - habla Lisanna.

\- Esta bien, bueno continuando con lo que paso -.

* * *

Continuara

Bueno este fue el primer capítulo si quieren saber lo que pasara más adelante tendrán que estar al tanto del fic. En el próximo capítulo se explicará lo que ocurrió en la misión a la que se dirigió Natsu.

Entonces me despido hasta la próxima y les deseo una ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!


	2. Chapter 2: Explicaciones parte uno

Hola aquí Maxi25GAMER de vuelta y con capitulo doble espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y un buen año nuevo (Aunque ya es muy tarde para eso, en realidad quería actualizar en enero, pero muchas cosas pasaron). Este es un capitulo doble debido a mi desaparición de escribir fics, solo puedo decir lamento mi tardanza, pero las cosas no me han salido bien y eh tenido, asuntos personales entre otras cosas que no me han dejado hacer la continuación del fic (Ni siquiera el poder leer algún fic), pero no los aburriré explicando lo que me ha sucedido.

Sin nada más que decir los dejo con los capítulos, pero antes los Reviews les agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de comentar.

* * *

Reviews

Miguel. puentedejesus: Me alegro que te haya gustado este es solo el comienzo espero que te agrade como se desarrollara la historia.

Cristiankruz: Me da gusto el que te haya gustado, aunque no es más que el comienzo espero que mientras avance la historia te siga gustado.

Matias356: Lamento la tardanza de tanto tiempo tuve muchos problemas personales y contratiempo como mencione arriba me da guste el que te haya gustado y espero que estos, y los próximos capítulos también te gusten.

Melodiosa: Me alegra que te parezca interesante, lamento tardar tanto en actualizar no tengo un tiempo específico para publicar. También me da gusto el que te guste la historia, espero que sea igual con estos capítulos.

E.N.D: Que bueno que te haya encantado, la trama del fic la hice de esa manera porque quiero hacer algo diferente de lo que he leído (aunque hace meses que no leo un fic. Si ni tiempo tengo para eso) y vendrán más sorpresas mientras avanza la historia; los quería dejar con intriga, aunque paso mucho más tiempo del que quería antes de actualizar. Y sobre lo último no, no será nalu ya hay mucho de esa pareja así que yo no escribiré sobre ellas; posiblemente todas las parejas principales de mis fics sean parejas cracks (las parejas secundarias no lo sé depende de las ganas que tenga de crear parejas cracks) puede que sea harem o puede que no en eso también te dejare con la duda.

Bueno esos fueron los reviews ahora la historia.

* * *

Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima, a mí solo me pertenece este fic.

Antes que empecemos significados de la narración (Estos son todos los que voy a usar durante el transcurso del fic no siempre aparecerán todos).

(" "): aclaraciones, detalle de los personajes, reacciones de los personajes entre diálogos.

-: inicio y fin de los diálogos.

( ): Pensamientos.

" ": nombre de la magia, sonidos (onomatopeyas. Aunque rara vez pondré una).

(/): Comentarios del autor.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Explicaciones Parte Uno

\- Bueno es mejor que continúe con la historia voy a decir solo lo esencial así que saltaremos muchas veces en el tiempo - dijo Mavis.

Todo el gremio asintió y se quedaron callados para escucharla.

 **Flashback**

Natsu camina dirigiéndose al edificio junto con Mavis. El chico caminaba por la calle con suma normalidad.

Al llegar al lugar ("Era un edificio grande de unos 800 m2, era de un color crema con los bordes azules en el techo el cual era plano, se podían observar ventanales grandes y una puerta de roble de unos 2 metros de alto; el lugar era iluminado por muchas luces fuera con las palabras casino sobre la puerta") golpeo la puerta y un hombre de edad media y con pelo castaño lo dejo pasar. En el lugar por dentro se podían observar a mucha gente haciendo apuestas.

\- Ve al fondo a la izquierda, primera puerta a la derecha, devuelta gira a la izquierda y baja las escaleras - dijo el hombre en un susurro.

El chico sin decir nada obedeció y se dirigió a donde se le indico.

Al llegar atrás y bajar las escaleras se encontró con un cuarto vacío, en ese momento Natsu agarro el papel e impregno magia en él. Al hacerlo el lugar cambio y se encontró con varias personas divididas en grupos entre tres o cuatro sumando en total unas 34, unas cuantas mesas rectangulares y sillas.

\- Buenas noches señor Natsu estábamos esperándolo - dice un hombre ("Tiene unos 56 años, de contextura normal, un rostro triangular con una barba candado, su cabello es corto hacia atrás de color castaño oscuro con algunas canas en los costados, posee ojos violetas, mide unos 175 centímetros; viste un pantalón marrón oscuro de gamuza, con unos zapatos del mismo color, encima lleva una camisa lisa de color azul oscuro y un chaleco negro").

\- Buenas noches lamento la tardanza - dice Natsu.

\- No te preocupes no ha pasado mucho tiempo, además falta que lleguen unas dos personas más. Hasta ese momento descansa en alguna silla -.

\- Esta bien - responde, acto seguido se sienta en una silla de una de las primeras mesas.

Pasaron 20 minutos y llegaron las dos personas faltantes entre ellos el hombre que se encontró Natsu en el restaurante y al lado una mujer.

\- Buenas noches lamento la tardanza - dice el hombre.

\- Lo lamentamos tuvimos problemas no podíamos llegar fácilmente - dice la mujer ("Posee una altura de 167 centímetros, su piel es clara, su pelo es ondulado llegando hasta la mitad de la espalda, es de color plateado intenso como el mismo metal, sus ojos también son de color plateado, su busto es copa C; viste una polera de color crema con un saco de color beige sin cerrar, unos pantalones tipo capri de color negro suave, lleva unas sandalias azul oscuro que forman una x en el lado izquierdo y derecho de cada respectivo pie donde se divisa una flor azul oscuro con tonalidades plateadas")

\- No se preocupen lo importante es que llegaron. Ya que estamos todos daré inicio a explicar la situación y como actuaremos -.

\- Hola, ha pasado un rato - dice Natsu saludando al hombre el cual resultaba ser el mismo que el del restaurante.

\- Hola Natsu -.

\- ¿Te dije mi nombre? - dice confundido.

\- No, pero sabíamos que tu serias el que vendría. Por cierto, mi nombre es Alessio y la mujer que está conmigo es Ángela -.

\- Nunca había escuchado esos nombres - dice el pelirosa.

\- No somos de estos lados solo terminamos residiendo aquí con el paso del tiempo - responde Alessio.

En ese momento todos se acomodaron y se sentaron mirando al frente, en donde se acomodó el hombre de 56 años.

\- Bueno es un gusto que estén todos presentes, para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Mamoru soy el que está a cargo de esta reunión de estrategia y coordinación. Los que estamos presentes ahora son todos los equipos encubiertos puede que algunos de ustedes no se conozcan entre sí, pero el consejo ha estado llevando todo este tiempo el curso de esta misión -.

\- Entonces si el consejo ha llevado todo hasta ahora ¿Por qué esta reunión a estas alturas? - pregunto una mujer pelisalmón.

\- Sobre eso últimamente se ha estado haciendo más difícil contactar con ellos y tenemos la sospecha de que el gremio oscuro Bloodguard (/Guardianes de Sangre/) se está dando cuenta de nuestra presencia -.

\- ¿Nos han descubierto? - habla esta vez un hombre pelimorado.

\- No lo sabemos, pero no debemos cambiar radicalmente nuestra forma de actuar eso los hará sospechar - dice el castaño.

\- Por la forma que habla significa que... - vuelve a hablar el pelisalmón.

\- Así es el consejo nos ha dado mando pleno sobre la operación. Esto provocará que no podamos volver a comunicar con el consejo, a menos que tengamos información que sea sólida y contundente, aun así, contactar con ellos será complicado debido a la manera en que nos lo piden, pero de eso me encargare yo -.

\- Esto es arriesgado. Si lo hacen significa que están tomándose esto muy seriamente, al no comunicarnos con ellos la información que sepamos y todo lo que ocurra será sabido solo por nosotros de esa forma se aseguraran de que no se filtre información ¿Estoy en lo correcto? - dice Natsu uniéndose a la conversación.

\- Eso es correcto de esa manera solo nosotros sabremos la situación y podremos tener todo bajo estricto cuidado - dice Mamoru.

\- Entiendo, pero antes de que planifique mis movimientos le diré que pasare la primera semana o tal vez un poco más haciendo otra misión la cual también es en este pueblo, de paso aprovechare para observare la ciudad - habla el pelirosa.

\- Entiendo de esa manera no levantaras tantas sospechas sería muy evidente si te pones a trabajar apenas llegas y es mejor si te familiarizas con el lugar ya que es una ciudad bastante grande. Está bien nos adaptaremos, ahora es mejor que les cuente lo que vamos a hacer para las próximas cuatro semanas - después de decir esto el hombre comenzó a explicar lo que sabían.

Después de que Mamoru termino de hablar los otros equipos uno por uno comenzaron a informar todo lo que habían descubierto. Una vez que terminaron de hablar pasaron a planificar la estrategia.

\- Entonces sabemos más sobre los integrantes y como son sus movimientos, aunque eso da más preguntas que respuestas - habla Alessio.

\- Pero lo bueno es que podremos movernos con más libertad en las áreas que no son vigiladas todo el tiempo. Deberíamos aprovechar eso - dice Ángela.

\- Aunque eso fuera cierto, si cambian la forma de moverse ¿No notarían extraño el cambio de comportamiento? tampoco no hay que olvidar que esto puede ser una trampa para descubrir quiénes son los infiltrados dejando saber algo de información - dijo Natsu.

\- Eso es verdad no sería bueno que cayéramos en su juego - dice un pelinegro.

\- Tienen razón, pero no podemos estar siempre ocultos sin hacer nada y solo observar - dice Ángela.

\- Propongo algo - dice el pelirosa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que propones? - habla la peliplata.

\- Como dije hace rato yo voy a estar haciendo otra misión seguramente eso atraerá la atención de ellos podrían aprovechar ese momento para explorar más el lugar -.

\- Eso es verdad, aun así, aunque atraigas la atención en algún lugar las otras zonas seguirían muy vigilada - dice esta ves Alessio.

\- Sobre eso yo me moveré por distintas partes a lo largo de la semana o podría alargar más el tiempo que este con la misión -.

\- Esta bien confiaremos en ti, además no nos queda de otra - dice el peliocre.

Después de esto estuvieron planeando la forma en que se moverán durante las próximas semanas y la estrategia que seguirían en cada posible desarrollo.

 **Interrupción del Flashback**

\- ALTO HAY, PRIMERA ¡¿NO ESTÁ SEGURA QUE LE CAMBIARON A NATSU ANTES DE LLEGAR AL PUEBLO?! - dijo en un grito Lucy con los ojos como plato.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -.

\- ¡¿CÓMO QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! PRIMERA ESE NO ES EL FLAMITAS SE LO CAMBIARON ANTES DE LLEGAR - grito esta vez Gray.

\- Es verdad, es imposible que Salamander pueda hablar de esa forma y menos que pueda seguir ese tipo de conversación - dijo Gajeel en estado de estupefacción.

\- Primera Maestra no es por ser malo con Natsu, pero él es un gran idiota no hay posibilidad de que el dijera todo eso - dijo Makarov.

\- Todos ustedes están subestimando a Natsu en Gran medida solo hay que enseñarle de manera correcta. Además, durante esa conversación todo fue su propio merito - dijo Mavis lo que provoco que todos quedaran anonadados.

\- ¿COMÓ ES ESO POSIBLE? - gritaron la mayoría de los presentes, el resto estaba estático sin saber que decir.

\- Ya que estamos a estas alturas en realidad eh estado entrenando la mente de Natsu y enseñándole varias cosas para esta misión desde 2 meses antes de que supieran de la misión - dice la Primera Maestra.

\- Primera ¿Eso significa que usted ya sabía del asunto de la misión antes de que se nos avisara? - pregunta Makarov.

\- Así es, en realidad fui al consejo por un presentimiento y descubrí sobre la misión que hacían y escuche sobre pedir la ayuda de Fairy Tail, vi las posibilidades de la mejor opción y moviendo un poco los hilos provoque que Natsu fuera elegido -.

\- ¿Y por qué no nos lo dijo? - pregunta Erza.

\- Además ¿Cómo fue que provoco la elección de Natsu? - preguntó el Sexto Maestro.

\- Erza sobre tu pregunta era lo mejor si lo sabían desde antes seguramente abrían investigado con antelación y hubieran intervenido, eso era muy riesgoso. Y Makarov sobre su duda, usted ya debería saber la respuesta -.

El sexto se quedó pensativo unos segundos hasta que entendió de lo que hablaba y asintió.

-Bueno si ya no me interrumpen continuo - dijo la primera.

 **Continuación Flashback**

Después de que terminaron de hablar todos comenzaron a irse, a excepción de Natsu el cual se quedó por petición de Mamoru.

Una vez que se quedaron solos Natsu se acercó al hombre - Esta reunión fue muy arriesgada, aún si era necesario informar sobre la nueva forma de operar - dijo el pelirosa.

\- Parece que te diste cuenta - dice Mamoru.

\- Algo, pero me causa una gran duda esta reunión, lo que hicimos simplemente pudo hacerse de otra forma menos riesgosa -.

\- Entonces ¿Tú por qué crees que fue la reunión? -.

\- Creo que hay dos posibilidades. La primera es que esta reunión fue hecha con el fin de ver cuantos operativos había y la segunda fue para ver si esta información se filtraba -.

\- Muy bien Natsu-san y te diré que ambas son corruptas necesitábamos saber si nuestra información de los grupos era correcta y si hay algún doble agente entre los nuestro -.

\- Y aquí es donde entro yo ¿Verdad? -.

\- Muy persuasivo, parece que lo que dicen sobre su idiotez no es tan cierto - dice Mamoru.

\- En realidad digamos que son ciertas hasta cierto punto, si la situación lo requiere puedo ser muy meticuloso y pensar bien las cosas - dijo el pelirosa (Bueno eso me lo enseño la Primera hace poco).

\- Ahora te explicare la ubicación de los equipos y su forma de operar - dijo el hombre.

Así estuvieron dos horas mientras Mamoru le explicaba a Natsu la forma de operar de cada equipo mostrando en un mapa como actúa cada uno de ellos y el pelirosa lo memorizaba, junto a él esta la Primera también prestando atención a todo lo que hablaba el castaño.

\- Con que así operan todos, aunque no entiendo porque hay zonas sin vigilar -.

\- Esos lugares están muy vigilados no podemos actuar en esas zonas, sospecharían desde el primer día - dijo serio Mamoru.

\- Comprendo -.

\- Bueno sobre como actuaras y lo que harás... - estaba hablando el hombre, pero fue interrumpido.

\- No se preocupe por eso, yo me encargare, en una semana o un poco más le informare lo que averigüe - dice para darse la vuelta y comenzar a irse.

\- Espera no te eh dicho lo que necesito que hagas y averigües -.

El pelirosa voltea la cabeza y lo mira - Lo que me va a pedir es que le informe sus movimientos, forma de actuar y si hay algo sospechoso en ellos; también me va a pedir que averigüe si hay otros lugares donde se puedan encontrar otros miembros del gremio oscuro sin que nosotros lo sepamos y si puedo que averigüe lo que hacen y como son; quiere que haga todo eso mientras hago la otra misión ¿Estoy en lo correcto? -.

\- Si, así es - dice impresionado el castaño.

El Dragón Slayer sale del lugar y se dirige al hotel.

 **Al día siguiente**

Después de esa reunión Natsu comenzó con la misión secundaria que consistía en la búsqueda de Monstruos los cuales aparecieron repentinamente sin explicación alguna, según el encargo estos son bastante fuertes y siempre están en grupos.

Natsu se pasó el primer día averiguando con las personas del pueblo lo que sucedía en el lugar con las bestias.

Mientras caminaban Mavis comenzó a hablar con Natsu - Parece que nos tienen bien vigilados, están por todas partes ten cuidado de no parecer sospechoso -.

El chico se rasco la cabeza agachándola un poco en forma de afirmación.

\- Si esto es tal como predijimos que pasaría, en este momento se concentran mucho en nuestros movimientos dejando sin vigilar ciertas zonas esto le dará más liberta de movimiento a los demás - dijo Mavis.

Ambos siguieron caminando y recolectando información durante el resto del día.

 **En el hotel (De noche)**

Se encontraba Natsu y Mavis en la habitación con un mapa, en el cual habían señalado ciertos lugares y haciendo varios perímetros.

\- Bien estos son los lugares por los que rondan y este es el lugar donde dejaron de seguirnos, coinciden bastantes sus movimientos con la información que nos dieron de su forma de moverse - dice la Primera.

\- Es verdad ya revisamos toda la parte central y Norte de la ciudad, mañana no sé, si nos conviene revisar el Sur y el Sureste o si es mejor salir un poco a las afuera de la ciudad y llamar la atención armando algo de escándalo para que nuestros compañeros tengan la oportunidad se revisar mejor los lugares - dice Natsu dudoso.

\- Es mejor lo segundo, si revisamos la ciudad tan rápido sospecharan -.

\- Entiendo con la información que nos dio la gente creo que nos conviene ir a la parte noroeste a las afuera de la ciudad es el lugar más fácil de acceder y donde más fácil llamaríamos la atención - dice el pelirosa mientras señala en el mapa el lugar donde actuaran mañana.

Así los días fueron pasando y durante ese tiempo estuvieron adaptando su forma de moverse para no levantar sospechas, dándole oportunidad a los otros magos de investigar.

 **Diez días después**

Natsu se encontraba caminando a las afueras de la ciudad para encontrarse con Mamoru, a varios kilómetros de distancia de la ciudad.

A unos 15 kilómetros de la ciudad Natsu se encontró, con el castaño el cual lo esperaba detrás de un monte cubierto por arboles muy altos.

\- Buenas tardes Natsu-san - dijo Mamoru.

\- Buenas tardes -.

\- ¿Y cómo te ha ido? -.

\- Bien, eh descubierto varias cosas entre ellas las más notables son que la manera de moverse de los magos no es aleatoria tienen un patrón el cual es posible seguir, segundo no parece haber ningún infiltrado entre los nuestros y lo tercero es que parece que este lugar solo es una transición de información; además eh escuchado hablar que también están en otras ciudades y tienen a su disposición muchos recursos, además de magos muy diestros con la magia, eso confirma nuestras sospechas - dijo Natsu mientras sacaba una libreta de su chaqueta y se la entrega a Mamoru.

\- Bien esas son buenas noticias. Vaya es mucha información - dice hojeando las hojas.

\- Si, pero aún está incompleta no eh podido completar el patrón de sus movimientos solo lo eh podido analizar entre un 55% y 65%; tampoco estoy 100% seguro de que no haya espías enemigos; tampoco se las ciudades exactas. Todo lo anotado son las posibilidades y aproximaciones - dice serio el pelirosa.

\- Entiendo, aun así, todo lo que has averiguado es bueno, esto respalda muchas de las suposiciones que teníamos y hay más información de la que me dijiste - dice leyendo el informe que le entrego Natsu.

\- Yo solo dije lo más importante. Mientras lo leas podrás encontraras muchas más cosas de las que te mencione -.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas mientras hablaban sobre lo descubierto por cada uno y planeando sus próximos movimientos.

Fueron pasando los días, los cuales se convirtieron en semanas.

Durante ese tiempo Natsu y Mavis descubrieron muchas cosas entre ellas el patrón de movimiento de los integrantes del gremio, sus costumbres al vigilar; también descubrieron otros equipos de magos que operaban en el bosque; la cantidad exacta de integrantes del gremio que había en la ciudad. También pudieron saber en qué otras ciudades operaban, los nombres de unos pocos de alto mando que regían el gremio oscuro sus conexiones con algunos organismos, entre otras pequeñeces.

 **En el casino (Un mes había pasado desde la llegada de Natsu)**

Se encontraban todos reunidos nuevamente en el sótano de la edificación.

\- Es bueno verlos después de tanto tiempo - dice Mamoru.

Todos los equipos saludan y empiezan a comunicar cada detalle de la información que han conseguido.

Después de una reunión de 6 horas y de terminar de explicar cada equipo.

Todos quedan impresionados por todo lo que averiguo Natsu.

\- Increíble has averiguado una gran cantidad de cosas en tan solo un mes - dice impresionado un azabache.

\- Escuche decir que eras un idiota destructivo que nunca pensaba - dice un peliverde.

\- En esta ocasión no podía actuar de manera destructiva como lo hago siempre. Dependiendo de la situación es como voy a actuar - explica el pelirosa.

Todos quedaron sin palabras y se miraban entre ellos.

\- Ahora hay algo importante que tengo que decir - dice Natsu bastante serio.

Al escuchar el tono de voz del pelirosa todos prestaron atención a lo que iba a hablar.

\- Necesito salir de esta ciudad eh investigar la ciudad de Zankard que está a 600 km al norte -.

\- ¿Por qué es necesario? - pregunta Ángela.

\- Eso es debido a la importancia que le dan a ese lugar. Cada conversación que escucho sobre ese lugar son muy poco detalladas debido a que la mayoría de las conversaciones que escucho están hablando en código o tal vez en otro idioma. Eso es demasiado extraño - dice con tranquilidad.

\- Es increíble lo que has averiguado en tan solo un mes, pero lo que pides hacer es muy arriesgado ya no contamos con el apoyo del consejo, somos solo nosotros y no somos muchos - dice un pelinegro.

\- Lo sé. Aún así tengo que ir estoy seguro de que muchas de nuestras dudas serán respondidas y también podríamos obtener nueva información -.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Natsu es lo mejor, no podemos quedarnos encerrado en un solo lugar pronto llegaremos a un callejón sin salida - habla un peliverde.

Todos se pusieron a discutir la mayoría decía que era arriesgado, mientras que el resto estaba de acuerdo con el Dragón Slayer.

Así estuvieron durante unos quince minutos hasta que Mamoru interrumpe.

\- Escúchenme estuve pensándolo y estoy de acuerdo con Natsu-san es lo mejor, pero no solo el irá a la ciudad que esta al norte también habrá a otra ciudad la cual deberá ser investigada y esta al sureste - dijo el hombre.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la decisión de Mamoru.

\- Eso es muy arriesgado - dice de nuevo el pelinegro.

\- Lo sé, pero la información que conseguimos es limitada debemos expandirnos y recopilar más datos no podemos quedarnos así - dice Mamoru.

\- Somos muy pocos no es buena estrategia separarnos - agrega una pelisalmón.

Así estuvieron muchos quejándose por unos minutos hasta que un fuerte ruido les llamo la atención.

"¡PLAF!" se escuchó retumbar por el lugar, todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía el ruido notando que Natsu había hecho el estruendo al golpear una mesa.

\- Escúchenme todos, es verdad que es arriesgado, pero deben entender que hay que tomar riesgos para avanzar no solo podemos quedarnos en un solo lugar y esperar que va a pasar, debemos expandir nuestra cobertura y seguir recopilando datos debemos adelantarnos a sus movimientos - dice Natsu con un tono serio.

\- Aunque nos digas eso el riesgo es muy grande somos unos pocos y ellos muchos - dice el azabache.

\- Es verdad tiene razón es muy peligroso ir a las otras ciudades, es como entrar directamente a la boca del lobo, si nos descubren estaremos en graves problemas - dice esta vez una mujer pelimorada.

Así estuvieron diciendo sus razones para negarse todos los que se oponían.

Cuando acabaron de hablar Natsu puso una cara de extrema seriedad y los miro a todos de frente.

\- Los entiendo. Entiendo porque se oponen, entiendo de que tengan miedo, pero les hare una sola pregunta ¿Por qué están aquí? - dijo serio el pelirosa.

\- Porque fueron órdenes del consejo - dijo un peliceleste.

\- ¿Por eso aceptaron la misión? Si no estoy mal en esta misión tenían la opción de rechazarla por el peligro que conlleva, así que fueron ustedes los que la aceptaron por su propia voluntad. En mi caso yo acepte debido a que pensé que sería la típica misión en donde luchas contra los enemigos y que seguramente debería proteger una que otra ciudad, pero al llegar me di cuenta de que no podía estar más equivocado; mientras más averiguo sobre ellos más impresionado quedo al ver como operan, ahora siento que no puedo fallar que no puedo estar ni siquiera un paso atrás de ellos, esto puede ser peor de lo que creíamos puede que todo Fiore esté comprometido, eso es lo que me impulsa a llegar a la decisión que propuse es el querer proteger a todas las personas, protegerlas de este gremio oscuro, no dejare que hagan lo que quieran y estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes tendrán sus propias razones para estar aquí, ahora yo les pido que me ayuden no solo por mi sino por todos los que pueden salir afectados por culpa de Bloodguard, yo no voy a dejar que avancen como quieran los voy a detener aun si ustedes no están para ayudarme - dijo Natsu totalmente serio.

Todos quedaron pensativos sobre lo que dijo el pelirosa, después de unos minutos varios de los que se oponían se pararon y miraron al Dragón Slayer.

\- Y ¿Qué vamos hacer? - pregunta la pelimorada.

\- En primer lugar, necesitamos decidir el equipo que ira a la ciudad del sureste; al norte iré yo junto con Alessio y Ángela - dice el pelirosa.

Después de lo dicho estuvieron pensando la forma de dividirse y como van a actuar una vez lleguen a la otra ciudad.

\- Bueno es mejor que descanse y que termine con la otra misión que estaba haciendo ya la extendí demasiado tiempo - dice Natsu.

\- Esta bien. Entonces partimos en dos días - habla Alessio.

El pelirosa asiente y se retira.

 **Dos d** **í** **as despu** **é** **s**

Estaban Natsu junto a Ángela y Alessio en la estación de trenes.

Natsu estaba temblando mientras esperaban que el tren llegara, Alessio noto esto por lo que se acercó al chico.

\- Natsu-san ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta dudoso el peliocre.

\- ¿Natsu-san acaso ocurre algo malo? - pregunta preocupada la peliplateada.

\- Yo no -.

\- ¿No? -.

\- No quiero subir al tren - dice en tono de queja como niño pequeño.

Al escuchar esto tanto Alessio como Ángela se caen de espaldas.

\- ¿Por eso tiemblas? - dicen los dos al unísono.

\- Ustedes no saben la tortura que sufro en los transporte - dice con la cara morada.

\- Es verdad en los juegos mágicos los Dragóns Slayers se marearon en la prueba de los carros - dice el peliocre.

\- ¿Entonces esa es la debilidad de los Dragóns Slayers? - le pregunta la peliplateada a Natsu.

\- Si esa es nuestra debilidad. Aunque más parece una tortura - dice con cara de vomito.

En eso llega el tren y Natsu se niega a subir.

Los otros dos magos se miran "Ains" suspiran ambos, los dos se acercan y agarran al pelirosa de cada brazo y se lo llevan arrastrando dentro del tren.

Mientras es arrastrado Natsu siente la presencia de que alguien los observa y le lanza una mirada a la primera para que observara el lugar por si había algo sospechoso.

Mavis asiente y comienza a investigar el lugar, para luego entrar al tren y acercarse donde estaba Natsu.

\- Escúchame Natsu, afuera había un hombre observando nuestros movimientos seguramente lo mejor sea bajarnos una o dos paradas antes y de ahí ir a la ciudad, también deberíamos buscar la forma de cambian nuestra apariencia física -.

El chico cierra los ojos en afirmación. Un segundo después el tren se pone marcha y Natsu cae en el asiento en un estado cercano al desmayo.

\- ¿Estará bien? - habla Ángela.

\- No lo sé, pero se ve mal - dice Alessio.

\- ¿Podemos hacer algo por él? -.

\- Me temo que no mientras este en un transporte se seguirá mareando -.

El viaje duro unas 5 horas torturantes para Natsu. El tren se paró en la ciudad de Fortezza ("Esta ciudad parecía una fortaleza de ahí su nombre todo el lugar era rodeado por una gran muralla de unos 50 metros de alto, las casas o edificios más viejos también se veían con una estructura más gruesa la cual daba entender era para mejorar su resistencia a los ataques de demolición, era una ciudad de dos tercios del tamaño de Magnolia") esta ciudad está a 200 kilómetros de la ciudad de Zankard.

\- Natsu recupérate necesitas bajar del tren ahora - dice Mavis.

El Dragón Slayer con esfuerzo logra levantarse para salir del tren, mientras camina les hace una seña a los dos magos sentados en frente de el para que lo sigan.

Los magos lo siguen saliendo del tren ven como el pelirosa se sienta en un banco vacío.

\- Natsu-san ¿Por qué nos bajamos? - pregunta el hombre.

El chico hace una señal para que esperaran a que se recuperara.

Unos minutos después el chico se recupera y comienza a caminar, además hace una seña para que Ángela use su magia para conectar sus mentes para hablar por el pensamiento.

(¿Qué sucede Natsu-san?) piensa Ángela.

(Lo que pasa es que nos estaban vigilando desde el momento en el que nos subimos al tren, era peligroso llegar a la ciudad puede que nos estuvieran esperando) explica el pelirosa.

(Entonces ¿Saben de nosotros? Aun cuando hemos sido tan cuidadosos) piensa preocupado Alessio.

(Si, es lo más probable, por eso la mejor opción era bajarse antes de llegar a Zankard).

(Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?) pregunta la peliplateada.

(Lo mejor será pasar la noche aquí, pero primero debemos investigar el lugar y asegurarnos de que no hay magos de Bloodguard. Después de eso lo mejor sería encontrar alguna forma de cambiar nuestra apariencia física y también poder ocultar nuestra magia) explica el pelirosa.

(Sobre lo último creo que puedo ayudar conozco un hechizo de alto nivel para el cambio físico, aunque es complicado de hacer y una vez aplicado solo puede ser retirado por el mismo mago) informa Alessio.

(Por la forma en la que hablas algo me dice que hay algunas consecuencias) piensa dudoso Natsu.

(En eso tienes razón al aplicar el hechizo el cambio no solo es físico sino también afecta a la magia como lo pide Natsu).

(¿De qué manera?) pregunta el pelirosa confundido.

(El hechizo es para infiltración y debido a eso también enmascara la magia sellándola e haciendo imposible que alguien sepa que uno es un mago sin importan que tan diestro sea en la magia o en detectar el tipo que es y solo el que la aplica puede retirarla) explica el peliocre.

(Eso es muy arriesgado eso provocaría que no podamos usar magia con el hechizo puesto, aunque comprendo él porque del uso; esa sería la mejor técnica para infiltrarse o espiar sin levantar sospechas) opina Ángela.

(Es verdad que usar esa técnica es muy arriesgada, pero si no encontramos otra forma de ocultarnos no nos queda otra alternativa) piensa el pelirosa.

(En eso tienes razón, aunque si podemos evitar usar esa técnica sería lo más conveniente) piensa la peliplateada.

(Comprendo tu inquietud si nos llegan a descubrir seremos una presa fácil y no tendríamos forma de defendernos. Aun así, yo tomare el riesgo si es necesario) agrega con suma seriedad Natsu.

(Natsu-san estas muy decidido) piensa la peliplata.

(No podemos fallar, aunque es arriesgado no pondré a la gente inocente en peligro).

(Bueno dejando eso de lado, será mejor que investiguemos la ciudad, tal vez haya algo de utilidad o puede que consigamos un poco de información) añade Alessio.

(Si es lo mejor, aunque haya pocas probabilidades; detengámonos acá ("Dice frenándose en frente de una tabla de unos 4 metros de largo por 2 de alto con un mapa bien detallado del lugar") Ángela iras a la zona sur-sureste, Alessio tu ira al sur-suroeste y yo me encargare de la zona central y norte) explica Natsu mientras observa el mapa.

(Está bien) piensa el peliocre.

(Entendido. Bueno voy a desactivar la conexión mental) avisa la peliplateada.

(Está bien entonces nos vemos en este punto en unas 7 horas) piensa el pelirosa.

Después de esto los magos se separaron siguiendo cada uno su destino.

Mientras Natsu caminaban a la zona central Mavis comienza a hablar.

\- Natsu el mago esta detrás de nosotros puedes percibirlo ¿Verdad? - dice la Primera.

El chico se rasca la cabeza en forma de afirmación.

\- Lo mejor es averiguar cómo es el lugar, mientras tratas de despistarlo -.

El chico mira hacia la derecha para indicarle que iría en esa dirección.

\- Así que iras por allá; bien nos volvemos a ver en unas cuatro horas y media - dice la primera.

Después de esta pequeña charla cada uno se va por su camino.

Natsu comenzó a caminar como si no tuviera preocupaciones.

...

Atrás de él a unos 60 metros alguien lo seguía (Este chico no parece un espía. Su forma de caminar y esa despreocupación. No sé porque me hacen seguir a esta persona) piensa irritado.

A unos metros Mavis miraba al hombre que seguía a Natsu (Bueno ya conozco su apariencia física. Ahora es mejor que investigue la ciudad y me seccione que no hay peligro) piensa. Unos segundos después se pone a vigilar la ciudad.

 **Dos horas más tarde**

Se podía observar a Natsu caminar por la parte oeste central.

(Aún me sigue vaya que lo hace bien me eh metido en lugares complicados me pregunto por cuanto tiempo me estará vigilando) piensa Natsu.

El pelirosa mientras camina por una calle estrecha comienza a mirar alrededor y se da cuenta de que esta en una zona donde todo está deteriorado y algunas partes en ruinas.

Sigue caminando por el lugar yendo por callejones y por las calles que estaban en suficiente buen estado para poder caminar.

Así esta unos 20 minutos (Creo que me perdí. Sé que me metí aquí para perder al mago que me perseguía, pero ¿Por dónde debo ir?) piensa mientras camina hasta que se cruza con otra persona chocando con esta y tirándola al suelo.

\- Lo siento ¿Estas bien? No me fije - dice Natsu estirando su mano para ayudar a una pelinegra.

\- Si estoy bien. No te preocupes yo tampoco estaba prestando atención - responde aceptando la ayuda para pararse ("Es una chica de unos 157 centímetros de alto, un rostro redondeado, de pelo liso color negro hasta ¾ de la espalda el cual estaba semi-recogido con pasador con un adorno de flor de lirio en la punta, ojos color miel, busto copa B; viste una blusa blanca de mangas cortas con holanes, una minifalda de color celeste la cual llega por encima de las rodillas y unas sandalias de tiras").

\- ¿Qué raro? Eres la primera persona que veo por este lugar - dice el pelirosa.

\- Ah lo que sucede es que en este lugar hubo un derrumbe de las casas debido a un terremoto, las casas eran viejas, al igual que las calles y otras estructuras; nadie quiso repararlas después del derrumbe - dijo la chica.

\- Entiendo, pero entonces ¿Qué haces por este lugar? - pregunta curioso el pelirosa.

\- Sobre eso, uso este lugar como atajo entre la zona central y la este - dice con una sonrisa.

\- Ya veo así que conoces bien este lugar - dice el pelirosa.

\- Así es y déjame adivinar te perdiste y ahora no sabes cómo salir ¿Verdad? - dice con una pequeña risa.

\- Así es - responde con la cabeza agachada.

\- No te preocupes conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano ahora mismo te ayudo a salir ("dice con confianza, en eso mira su mano"). Vaya eso es nuevo - dice rascándose la mano.

\- Te sigo - dice nervioso el pelirosa y con una gota en la frente.

Natsu sigue a la chica pelinegra durante varios minutos hasta que salió del lugar.

\- Listo estamos fuera - dice la chica dando un salto y poniéndose enfrente de Natsu.

\- Muchas gracias, Etto -.

\- Natsumi, ese es mi nombre - dice con una sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias Natsumi, mi nombre es Natsu. No sé como pagar tu ayuda -.

\- No te preocupes Natsu no fue nada "Groowww" - en eso se escucha sonar el estómago de la chica, esta se tapa el estómago y su rostro se pone rojo.

\- Ven te invito a comer - dice Natsu.

\- No tienes que preocuparte -.

\- No es nada, es lo menos después de ayudarme sino hubieras llegado estaría hay por mucho tiempo antes de poder salir -.

\- Esta bien, conozco un lugar donde comer a buen precio -.

\- Te sigo -.

Ambos se dirigieron a un restaurante donde la chica pidió risotto con una ensalada cesar, mientras que Natsu pidió una gran cantidad de comida la cuales todas tenían carne.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la cantidad y la velocidad con la que el pelirosa comía.

Después de comer Natsu le pidió ayuda a Natsumi para hacer un mapa de la zona derrumbada.

\- Con que así es el lugar derrumbado -.

\- Guau que buen mapa, tienes buena mano para dibujar - dice mirando el mapa que dibujo Natsu el cual era muy detallado y preciso.

\- Gracias (Aunque es gracias a la Primera la cual me obligo a aprender varias cosas). Vaya el lugar parece un laberinto - dice mirando el mapa que dibujo.

\- Eso es debido a que muchos lugares que se derrumbaron cerraron los caminos originales y otros se conectaron, debido a eso hay que cruzar entre los edificios - explica la chica.

\- Muchas gracias si me vuelvo a perder sabré como salir - dice el pelirosa.

\- De nada - responde con una sonrisa. Después de esto ambos se separaron y siguió cada uno su camino.

Así pasaron las cuatro horas y media que había acordado para encontrarse con Mavis.

\- Hola Natsu ¿Cómo te fue? - dice la primera.

\- Bien, de paso pude despistar a nuestro seguidor; aunque no encontré un hotel - responde en tono bajo.

\- A mi también me fue bien, ahora es mejor que busquemos un hotel para pasar la noche, encontré algunos hoteles, pero son un poco caros -.

El chico asiente y junto con Mavis se ponen a buscar por el lugar que no habían investigado.

 **Dos horas y media después**

Natsu se encontró con Alessio y Ángela en frente del mapa donde se separaron.

\- Ángela, Alessio- saluda el chico con la mano llegando al lugar de ultimo.

\- Hola Natsu-san - dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo les ha ido? - pregunta el pelirosa.

\- Bien no note nada extraño en el sur-sureste - responde la peliplateada.

\- Yo tampoco note nada extraño en el sur-suroeste - dice el peliocre.

\- Parece que en esta ciudad no hay nadie del gremio oscuro eso puede ser beneficioso para nosotros - dice el pelirosa.

\- Eso es verdad este lugar nos podría dar un descanso -.

\- También es un lugar seguro donde no nos vigilaran -.

\- Eso es verdad, aunque una persona nos siguió desde Haberdein - habla el pelirosa.

\- ¿Y dónde está? -.

\- Lo perdí en una parte derrumbada de la ciudad -.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? - pregunta Alessio.

\- Por ahora es mejor ir a un hotel a pasar la noche ya está por ser de noche. Mañana investigaremos el resto de la ciudad y en la tarde nos tomaremos el tren - dice el pelirosa mirando al sol a punto de desaparecer del cielo.

\- Esta bien - responden los dos.

Así se fueron caminando al centro de la ciudad donde estaba el hotel alquilaron dos habitaciones.

 **Cerca de la medianoche**

Natsu se estaba por acostar en ese momento siente un olor familiar (Este olor es el hombre que me seguía esta mañana ¿Acaso nos encontró?) piensa el pelirosa sorprendido.

Alessio noto a Natsu algo sorprendido por lo que se acercó a él - ¿Qué sucede Natsu? -.

\- El hombre que perdí esta tarde, se encuentra aquí, puedo sentir por el olor que está en la recepción - informa el pelirosa.

\- Esto es malo ¿Sabrá que estamos aquí? -.

\- No lo sé. Lo mejor será mantener nuestra magia al mínimo para que no sienta nuestra presencia, mañana saldremos del hotel una hora antes del alba; iré a avisarle a Ángela -.

El pelirosa sale y va a dos habitaciones a la izquierda, al estar en frente golpea la puerta.

A los pocos segundos la chica abre la puerta, al notar que era Natsu lo deja pasar.

Unas ves dentro la chica habla - Natsu-san ¿Qué pasa? -.

Natsu le explica lo mismo que le dijo a Alessio.

\- Con que eso pasa -.

\- Si, así que mañana saldremos una hora antes del alba -.

La mujer asiente. Acto seguido Natsu se retira de vuelta a su habitación.

Después de unos momentos dentro de su cuarto Natsu vuelve hablar.

\- Parece que se hospeda dos pisos arriba - dice el pelirosa.

\- Entonces no sabe que estamos aquí -.

\- Eso parece, pero aún es peligroso, así que es mejor tener cuidado -.

\- Lo sé, pero esto es bueno nosotros sabemos que está aquí y él no sabe de nosotros -.

\- Eso es verdad eso nos permitirá movernos con más facilidad -.

En ese momento Natsu escucha al hombre que los perseguía hablar por lo que se concentra para escuchar.

Alessio estaba por hablar, pero Natsu le hace una seña para que no hable.

...

\- Hola Maestro -.

\- Hola Kuro ¿Cómo te está yendo? - pregunta con calma y seriedad.

\- Lo siento perdí al chico de vista - dice.

\- ¿Cómo qué lo perdiste? Te encomendé que lo siguieras y averiguaras si es un mago que nos vigila o no - dice con enojo.

\- Lo siento el chico se metió por una parte derrumbada que parecía un laberinto y no pude seguirle el paso -.

\- Entonces uso eso para perderte, es astuto -.

\- No lo creo, en su rostro parecía que estaba perdido antes de perderlo de vista - dice Kuro.

\- Entonces puede ser que no nos esté investigando -.

\- No estoy totalmente seguro, así que mañana lo volveré a comenzar a buscar -.

\- No lo hagas ya lo perdiste y no tenemos tiempo para que lo pierdas buscando; necesito que vengas de vuelta a Zankard en una semana tendremos una reunión para saber cómo están las otras zonas y tú eres el representante de Haberdein así que necesito que vengas a informarnos - dice con seriedad.

\- ¿Solo por eso me necesita en Zankard? Puedo mandar a otra persona para eso -.

\- No es solo eso, también haremos una nueva reunión estratégica y como actuaremos por los próximos meses - dice el hombre.

\- Entonces ¿Iniciaremos la tercera fase dentro de poco? - pregunta muy serio.

\- Así es, pero no es bueno hablar de eso en otro lugar que no esté asegurado -.

\- Esta bien me despido, adiós -.

\- Adiós y se cauteloso -.

Se corta la comunicación de la lacrima.

(Esto es extraño están adelantando los planes por lo menos un mes ¿Qué estará pasando?).

...

Toda la conversación fue escuchada por Natsu, este al escuchar la conversación se puso muy pensativo (Esto es muy raro, que hablen de algo tan importante en un hotel algo debe estar pasando. Debemos apresurarnos y saber de qué se trata).

Después de terminar de pensar Natsu dirigió su mirada a Alessio y le conto todo lo que escucho.

\- Debemos informarle a Ángela - dijo el castaño.

\- No, es peligroso lo mejor es salir mañana temprano y ahí se lo contaremos -.

\- Esta bien -.

Después de esto ambos magos se van a acostar.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Al despertarse Natsu va a la habitación de Ángela la llama a la puerta y le dice lo que escucho anoche.

Acto seguido se dirigen abajo donde Alessio los esperaba.

Los tres salieron del hotel y a un paso un poco veloz se fueron hacia el norte de la ciudad y se dividieron el pelirosa reviso la parte noroeste, la peliplateada y el peliocre revisaron el noreste.

Después de dos horas y media se reencontraron.

Ángela vuelve a usar su magia para entre conectar sus mentes.

(¿Entonces como les fue?) pregunta Natsu.

(Bien, no encontramos nada sospechoso) responde Ángela.

(Eso es bueno significa que esta ciudad es un punto seguro).

(Así es este lugar es muy bueno no es muy estratégico para ellos, pero para nosotros es seguro y nos libera un poco para movernos más libremente) expresa la chica.

(Tienes razón. Alessio eh pensado sobre el hechizo del que hablaste y lo mejor creo que es usarlo es arriesgado, pero es lo mejor ya conocen nuestros rostros y nos estarán vigilando si nos reconocen...) manifiesta Natsu, pero es interrumpido.

(Entiendo tu punto, entonces deberemos también avisarles sobre nuestros movimientos al resto que está en Haberdein) piensa el peliocre.

(No lo haremos aun, es lo mejor y tampoco nos volveremos a contactar con ellos por un tiempo hasta que podamos comunicarnos de forma segura; en ese momento le diremos todo lo que sabemos junto sobre esta ciudad ¿Están de acuerdo?) pregunta Natsu.

(Lo estoy, ya llegamos hasta aquí y no me voy a echar para atrás) expresa Alessio.

(Yo también estoy de acuerdo, vine aquí para poder detenerlos y no voy a renunciar sin importar el riesgo) añade decidida la peliplata.

(Bien entonces es mejor cambiar nuestra apariencia).

(Para eso es mejor alejarnos de la ciudad el hechizo es vistoso y eso llamaría la atención).

(Está bien, pero primero compremos una ropa diferente)

 **40 minutos más tarde**

Se encontraban los tres en las afuera de la ciudad.

\- Bien es mejor que comencemos - dice Alessio para comenzar a dibujar en tinta una rara escritura en forma de rombo y rodeado por un circulo - Bien Natsu tu primero ponte en el medio -.

El chico obedeció y se puso dentro, acto seguido Alessio aumento su poder mágico y recito el hechizo en un extraño idioma "La Ti Na Ja Ge Te To Ro Se Hindi Nune" lo que provoco que cambiara su apariencia física ("La apariencia del pelirosa cambio drásticamente su pelo cambio a color gris lacio el cual tapaba parte de su frente y con flequillo a la derecha y llegaba por la altura de los hombros, sus ojos eran azul marino, su altura aumento unos 5 centímetros; vestía una remera negra con un saco marrón el cual estaba cerrado, unos pantalones cargos negros y unas zapatillas deportivas negras; su marca de gremio también fue ocultada").

Lo mismo paso con Alessio ("Su altura no cambio, su pelo se volvió de color carmín y algo ondulado hacia atrás, sus ojos cambiaron a color purpura; su vestimenta consistía en una camisa larga color zafiro, un chaleco gris, unos pantalones de pinza color negro y unos zapatos del mismo color") y con Ángela ("La mujer creció 7 centímetros de altura, su pelo paso a ser de color violeta oscuro y totalmente lacio, sus ojos pasaron a ser de color índigo y su piel se tornó un poco más neutral; su ropa cambio a un vestido de una pieza de color negro el cual llegaba hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas con detalles floreados a la altura del cuello y unos poco holanes a la altura de la cintura para abajo, el calzado era el mismo").

\- También deberíamos cambiarnos el nombre - dice Ángela.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, entonces llámenme Haru a partir de ahora - dice Natsu.

\- Yo me llamare Clío - dice la mujer.

\- Y yo seré Neo -.

\- Bien es mejor que nos vayamos rápido el tren sale en una hora y media - dice Natsu los demás asienten y se vuelven a la ciudad para tomar el tren.

 **Interrupción del Flashback**

En ese momento Mavis hace una pausa, en eso Makarov aprovecha para hablar.

\- Primera por su forma de contar las cosas algo me dice que en la ciudad de Zankard las cosas empezaron a salir mal - dice Makarov.

\- Así es sexto, aunque no fue así al principio - contesta Mavis.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué nos cuenta sobre lo que paso en las otras ciudades? - pregunta Makarov.

\- Es para que conozcan el contexto de lo que está pasando y cuando termine de contar los sucesos que ocurrieron les explicare que haremos, con eso entenderán mejor las cosas y porque cuento todo esto - dice sería la Primera.

Todo el resto del gremio estaba estático sin articular palabra alguna.

* * *

Continuara

Acá está el primer capítulo de esta subida doble espero que les esté agradando la historia.


	3. Chapter 3: Explicaciones Parte Dos

Aquí el segundo capítulo de esta subida doble. No tengo nada que decir así que espero sea de su agrado.

No se olviden Natsu ahora es Haru, Alessio es Neo, y Ángela es Clío.

* * *

Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima, a mí solo me pertenece este fic.

Antes que empecemos significados de la narración (Estos son todos los que voy a usar durante el transcurso del fic no siempre aparecerán todos).

(" "): aclaraciones, detalle de los personajes, reacciones de los personajes entre diálogos.

-: inicio y fin de los diálogos.

( ): Pensamientos.

" ": nombre de la magia, sonidos (onomatopeyas. Aunque rara vez pondré una).

(/): Comentarios del autor.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Explicaciones Parte Dos

 **En la ciudad de** **Zankard** **(Tres horas más tarde después de tomar el tren)**

El viaje en tren fue de lo más tranquilo y debido a la magia de Alessio, Natsu no se mareo.

Una vez debajo del tren Ángela volvió a conectar sus mentes.

(Nunca me imaginé que tampoco me marearía al sellar mi magia) dijo Natsu.

(Eso es debido a que, al sellar la magia, esta es separada del sistema que se une al cuerpo para usar la magia y al no estar conectado no sufres la debilidad de tu magia) explica Alessio.

(Pero aun así mis oídos y mi olfato siguen siendo muy sensibles, pensé que mis sentidos eran mejorados por la magia).

(Así es, pero debido a que es algo natural para un Dragón Slayer seguramente tu cuerpo se acostumbró y lo tomo como parte de tu propio organismo, aunque tus sentidos no deben ser tan sensible como de costumbre).

(En eso tienes razón, aunque hay una gran diferencia, pero aun así puedo escuchar a la gente hablar yo diría unos 200 metros a la redonda y puedo sentir el olor a unos 350 metros de distancia).

(Deberían dejar de pensar sobre eso y prestar atención alrededor) interrumpe Ángela

(Si lo sé, escucho su conversación) dice Natsu.

(¿Qué es lo que dicen?) pregunta la mujer.

(Hablan sobre todas las personas que se bajan del tren y de las personas que se ven sospechosas).

(¿Y qué dicen de nosotros?) pregunta el hombre.

(Por ahora solo dicen que nos tendrán vigilando todo el día de hoy y mañana por si encuentran algo sospechoso, parece que no sospechan de nosotros).

(Entonces el disfraz funciono) dijo Ángela.

(Te dije que funcionaria o no) piensa Alessio con arrogancia.

(Está bien no es necesario que presumas) le responde con algo de enojo.

(Lo mejor será actuar ajeno a todo lo que hagan ellos por los próximos 3 días y tendremos que conseguir un trabajo para aparentar) dice el ex-pelirosa que ahora es peligris.

(Eso que dices nos quitara mucho tiempo, además estaremos a la vista de todos nos reconocerían en cualquier lugar, no podemos hacer eso) piensa exaltada Ángela.

(No necesariamente podría ser una desventaja no es verdad Natsu o debería decir Haru) habla el hombre.

(Tienes razón Neo).

(¿De qué me perdí?) pregunta confundida Ángela.

(Tomaremos trabajos que sean de día o nocturnos, donde sea un posible lugar en el que podamos conseguir información por ejemplo un bar en la noche son lugares frecuentes donde se reúnen a tomar y en ocasiones hablan cuando se pasan de tragos. Además, a veces para ocultar algo es mejor dejarlo a la vista de todos) explica.

(Entiendo y a mí me mandaras a un bar ¿No es verdad?) dice la mujer.

(Por supuesto tú fuiste barman si no me equivoco Clío).

(Me lo suponía).

(Bueno dejando eso de lado tendremos que investigar el lugar y ver como se mueven para después buscar un trabajo donde nos podamos encontramos encontrar con ellos ¿Están de acuerdo?).

(Si) responden ambos.

(Bien es mejor que nos separemos ahora).

En eso Ángela corta la conexión mental y se despiden para ir cada uno en un rumbo diferente.

 **Cinco días más tarde**

Todos encontraron trabajos Clío comenzó a trabajar en un bar el cual estaba ubicado en un punto donde iban gran parte de la ciudad a tomar, Neo trabaja como repartidor y Natsu trabaja en publicidad desde repartir folletos hasta poniendo carteles.

Los trabajos no eran de lo mejor, pero a Haru y a Neo les permitía cubrir una gran área, por otro lado, a Clío en el bar le permitía conocer mucha gente, saber los días que venían y cuáles podrían ser miembros del Gremio Oscuro.

Los tres se encontraban reunidos en un departamento que consiguieron para alquilar.

\- Al fin tenemos un lugar estable donde podamos residir - dice la mujer.

\- Si esto nos ayuda bastante para no tener que ir a lugares alejados para hablar - agrega Haru.

\- Pero aun así no podemos descuidarnos - habla Neo.

\- Lo sé, aunque ahora estamos con más movilidad debido a que no nos están vigilando constantemente - dice Haru.

\- Aun así, no hay que dejar de ser precavidos - habla Clío.

\- Te entiendo, pero ahora no hay nadie cerca de nosotros, además tampoco detecte nada anormal en el departamento y en los alrededores no hay nadie sospechoso. Tienes razón no hay que dejar de ser precavidos y por eso siempre estoy alerta y trato de vigilar todo a mi alrededor - habla serio Natsu.

\- Bien entonces es mejor que discutamos lo que hemos averiguado aun cuando vivimos en el mismo lugar es difícil que estemos los tres reunidos los horarios de nuestros trabajos nos lo complica - dice la chica.

\- Tienes razón - dicen ambos.

Los tres comenzaron a discutir las cosas que han averiguado y la estrategia a seguir a futuro; así estuvieron durante unas cinco horas.

\- Vaya que esta difícil no sabemos mucho aun con todo lo que averiguamos - habla Neo.

\- Era de esperarse esta ciudad es bastante grande, además son extremadamente precavidos -.

\- Tampoco sabemos dónde será la reunión de la que escuchaste y sin el poder usar nuestra magia esto se nos complica - dice Clío.

\- Eso lo sabíamos desde el principio, pero no hay que desesperarse todos tienen su talón de Aquiles y cualquiera puede distraerse o cometer un error solo hay que saber aprovecharlo - dice el peligris.

\- Bueno dejando eso de lado es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir si no descansamos nosotros seremos los que cometan el error - aconseja Neo.

\- Tienes razón bueno vayamos a descansar -.

Cada uno se va a su habitación. Cuando Haru entra se encuentra con Mavis acostada en su cama.

\- Hola Mavis - dice el chico en voz baja.

\- Hola Natsu - dice la Primera saliendo de la cama.

\- Hace casi una semana que nadie me llamaba con ese nombre -.

\- Pensé que te agradaría que te llamaran así después de un tiempo -.

\- Gracias Mavis, aunque dime Haru no sea que me confunda; dejando eso de lado te tomo tiempo debiste tenerlo difícil - dice calmado.

\- Así es el lugar es muy grande además averigüe que no solo se mueven por la ciudad, sino que debajo de ella y esos túneles se extiende más allá de la ciudad -.

\- Entonces lo que te pedí ¿Pudiste averiguarlo? - pregunto dudoso y ansioso.

\- Si, pero no puedo asegurarte una ruta 100% segura aún hay demasiadas interrogantes sin responder y además aun no conozco todos los caminos, el lugar está diseñado para confundir a cualquiera que entre hay sin saber el diseño del lugar o que no tenga un mapa -

\- Algo me dice que esto es solo el comienzo de todo lo que sabes -.

\- Así es Natsu te has vuelto muy persuasivo -.

La primera estuvo hablando con Natsu por otras tres horas informando todo lo que averiguo.

\- Vaya que complicado ellos sí que son precavidos, pero gracias a lo que me acaba de decir ya se cual será nuestro próximo movimiento -.

\- Bueno después escuchare tu plan por ahora es mejor que duermas te ves cansado -.

\- Si lo estoy. Bueno, hasta otro día -.

Después de esto Natsu se acuesta a dormir.

 **Dos días después**

Natsu se encontraba en los túneles vistiendo una túnica negra con capucha que lo cubría completo.

(Mierda este lugar sí que es un laberinto no puedo caminar 100 metros sin encontrarme con alguna intercepción) pensaba algo molesto el chico.

Natsu estaba caminando por los túneles los cuales eran de gran tamaño, pero muy complejos en su diseño.

(Este lugar está muy bien trabajado estos tipos llevan años en esto y algo me dice que no estoy descubriendo más que la punta del iceberg) piensa el chico mientras caminaba con mucho cuidado.

En ese momento llegue Mavis desde atrás - Hola Natsu, digo Haru -.

El mencionado se gira para mirar a la primera y asiente en forma de saludo.

\- Bueno Natsu tengo buenas noticias tengo una ruta segura y dos posibles para un escape de emergencia -.

\- ¿Y sabes el lugar exacto? - dice Natsu en un susurro.

\- Si sígueme -.

Así partieron Natsu y Mavis. Los dos estuvieron caminando cautelosamente esquivando las patrullas y yendo por todos los desvíos que se encontraban.

 **Tres horas más tarde**

El dúo estaba llegando al lugar de la reunión.

\- Bien acá es - dice Mavis.

\- Es grande - dice mirando detenidamente el lugar ("Era una zona circular de gran tamaño con varias puertas, la estructura mostraba que el lugar tenia fácilmente más de 500 años de antigüedad, estaba hecha de piedra de color gris, en algunas partes de las paredes se observaba unos estandartes de 15 metros de largo y cuatro de ancho donde estaba la imagen de un caballero desde la cintura hacia arriba en posición de guardia, y desde los dos costados desde abajo salían un tipo de enredadera con espinas totalmente rojas que rodeaban al caballero en manera de tirabuzón, en algunas zonas de las paredes habían pequeñas ventanas de ventilación; en el medio del lugar había una mesa redonda de unos 30 metros de diámetro con un total de 24 sillas").

\- Bueno sabes ¿Si hay algún lugar donde me pueda ocultar? -.

\- No pude investigar más, apenas lo encontré fui a buscarte -.

\- Entiendo tengo que buscar un lugar seguro ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de que empieza la reunión? -.

\- Aproximadamente 4 horas -.

\- Bien es hora de revisar el lugar -.

Dicho eso ambos se pusieron a investigar el lugar revisando como era el lugar y buscando donde poder ocultarse.

 **2 Horas y media más tarde**

Natsu se encontraba escondido; en una pared encontró una puerta que se encontraba escondida al abrirla siguió el camino, encontrando que se dividía en varios caminos más los cuales conectaban a los caminos principales y otros llevaban a lugares sin salidas, y uno de ellos el cual estaba más oculto daba con una ventana un poco elevada, pero de la cual se podía ver hacia la sala con gran claridad.

\- Esto es demasiado beneficioso - dice la primera.

\- Si, seguramente este lugar fue hecho por orden de quien lo creo para espiar por si acaso - dice pensativo.

\- Puede ser, pero no hay que dejar de ser cauteloso -.

\- Eso es verdad, Mavis con el tiempo que queda dígame cuales son las rutas de posible escape - dice serio sacando una hoja y un lápiz.

\- Bien te lo diré -.

Así paso una hora y media donde Mavis explico con gran detalle como eran los caminos y que posibles formas de moverse por ellos; después de eso se quedaron en silencio esperando.

Cuando estaban por llegar a lo lejos se sintió una fuerte presión mágica la cual puso alerta a ambos.

(¿Qué es esta presión mágica? Este poder es increíble) piensa la primera muy tensa.

(Esto está a otro nivel no puede ser verdad no puedo usar la magia, pero puedo sentir su presencia y no es solo uno hay varias personas con gran poder mágico, aunque hay otros que no poseen magia hay muchos más olores que presencias mágicas) piensa anonadado el peligris.

Ambos se miran entre sí con miradas asombradas y muy nerviosos.

\- Natsu calmémonos si nos ponemos muy nerviosos podríamos cometer un error - dice Mavis intentando retomar la compostura.

El chico asiente a lo dicho.

(Esto no es bueno si nos descubren, Natsu podría estar en gran peligro) piensa la Primera muy nerviosa.

Abajo se veía que varios hombre y mujeres comenzaron a entrar, los cuales se comenzaron a sentarse en las sillas, algunos tenían dos escoltas parados a cada lado de donde se habían sentado.

Cuando todos se ubicaron había un total de 24 personas sentadas 16 hombres y 8 mujeres; también había 18 personas paradas escoltando a 9 de los sentados.

(Con que son ellos, se nota que esto es mucho peor de lo que pensábamos) piensa Natsu con asombro.

...

Con los miembros reunidos en la mesa redonda.

\- Bueno parece que todos están presentes - dice uno de ellos de pelo rojo.

\- ¿Para qué es esta reunión? - pregunta un pelinegro que resulta ser Kuro.

\- Si eso quiero saber también ¿Por qué nos llamaste tan de repente? - pregunta esta vez una mujer peliceleste.

\- Tengo que hablar sobre algo muy importante con ustedes - dice el pelirojo.

\- ¿Ahora qué pasa? - pregunta una mujer rubia.

\- No tienes que impacientarte, sobre eso lo que voy a decirles son dos cosas. Primero parece que han estados aumentando la vigilancia sobre nosotros el consejo ha metido a magos de algunos gremios como ayuda extra -.

\- Y eso que tiene de importante - dice un peliverde.

\- Si no es como si en verdad fuera muy preocupante - agrega un castaño.

\- Es verdad nos hemos mantenido ocultos mucho tiempo y nadie sabe nuestro verdadero propósito solo van tras peones sin importancia - habla Kuro.

\- Hasta ahora ha sido verdad, pero últimamente han estado presionando más sobre nosotros; hasta está la posibilidad de que están en esta ciudad - dice el pelirojo.

\- Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible? - Habla la peliceleste.

\- Es imposible hemos puestos muchas trampas, información falsa y también ciframos la información verdadera, para que sus investigaciones llegaran a un callejón sin salida - agrega el peliverde.

\- Es verdad, la información que pasamos es una combinación de otro idioma y mensajes en códigos ¿Cómo es posible que nos descubrieran? - habla un hombre de pelo naranja.

\- No lo sé, pero nuestro contacto nos dijo que posiblemente era un mago de Fairy Tail - indica el pelirojo.

\- Fairy Tail ¿En serio? No bromees ese gremio es famoso por sus destrozos - habla el castaño.

\- No es una broma, uno de nuestros hombres lo vio en la ciudad de Haberdein haciendo una misión de encargarse de unas bestias - habla esta vez Kuro.

\- Eso no prueba nada - habla la rubia.

\- O puede que sí; tal vez están usando esa misión para encubrir su verdadero propósito - expresa el pelirojo.

\- Acaso la Primera Maestra de Fairy Tail les ayuda como fantasma - dice sarcástico un hombre pelinegro.

...

Arriba estaban ambos magos de Fairy Tail a los cuales se les cayó una gota al estilo anime.

(Pues le acertó) pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

...

\- ¿La primera? - habla la rubia con duda.

\- Es la fundadora del Gremio Fairy Tail, se dice que era una gran estratega, aunque ya murió hace mucho - le responde el pelinegro.

\- Bueno dejando de lado eso tenemos que hablar sobre como van las cosas -.

\- En Seven ya hemos influido mucho en la política -.

\- Va más rápido que lo planeado bien hecho -.

\- La economía está tal como la necesitamos en los países de Bosco, Minstrell y Joya. Aunque se nos dificulta un poco el control en Caelum e iceberg -.

\- Eso nos mantiene al margen de algunos lugares lo mejor es poder usar la presión política posible con los países de Bosco, Minstrell y Midi, para poner presión en Caelum e iceberg.

\- Eso sería arriesgado aún estamos influyendo en la política y si hacemos esos movimientos tan bruscos notarían el cambio en nuestro comportamiento - habla una mujer pelimorada.

\- Esto está yendo peor de lo que esperaba - dice el castaño.

\- Los gremios de los países anteriormente mencionados no tienen ninguna sospecha de nosotros, debido a esto podemos movernos con gran libertad - agrega el pelirojo.

\- Eso está bien, pero no hay que olvidarse de ser precavidos - dice la rubia.

\- No se preocupen por eso, no hemos hecho tanto para arruinarlo - responde el castaño.

\- Esta bien -.

Durante la siguientes tres horas estuvieron informando como se estaban movilizando y los movimientos que iban a seguir.

...

Arriba Haru y Mavis que escucharon todo esto se quedaron sorprendidos.

\- Primera parece que la situación es peor de lo que pensábamos - hablaba con señas.

\- Es verdad sus movimientos van más allá de lo creíamos, si esto sigue así dentro de poco estarán influenciando en todo Ishgar -.

\- Si están controlando la economía y la política con sus propias decisiones esto es malo, tienen gran poder decisivo, aunque por lo que escuche parece que aún no tienen un control total, sino que parcial - sigue hablando con señas de nuevo.

\- Si es así entonces debemos encontrar una forma de saber dónde se mueven y quienes los apoyan -.

\- Eso es verdad, además deberíamos encontrar una forma de tener que encontrar la forma de infiltrar hombres en los países, aunque sea solo en un ámbito - señala Haru

\- Si, pero no tenemos muchos hombres esto se está complicando -.

\- Es verdad, las opciones que tenemos es ir personal al consejo e informarles y la segunda es mover a gente por nuestros propios medios influyendo a la gente para que nos apoyen - habla el peligris.

\- Las dos son arriesgadas, pero la primera nos podría delatar de dos maneras lo entiendes ¿No? Haru -.

El chico asiente - Es verdad, si nos vamos por mucho tiempo sospecharían en esta ciudad, además si notan que el consejo se mueve de manera repentina hacia donde ellos están operando podría cambiar drásticamente su forma de actuar y eso solo nos traería más problemas, llegaríamos a un callejón sin salida -.

\- Bueno es mejor que sigamos vigilándolos - dice Mavis.

Haru asiente y vuelve a concentrarse en la reunión que se llevaba abajo.

(Lo malo es que no puedo ver muy bien sus rostros desde aquí, solo puedo ver el de 6 personas, intentare acercarme) piensa Mavis mirando hacia las personas.

\- Haru me voy a acercar para ver sus rostros -.

El nombrado asiente.

En ese momento Mavis comenzó a acercarse a los miembros de Bloodguard al estar a unos 5 metros se la mesa tres magos se pusieron en alerta; dos de los guardaespaldas y uno de las mujeres que estaba sentada.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntan varios magos que notaron el cambio de actitud de los tres.

\- Hay alguien en este lugar - dice una de las, guardaespaldas

\- Es verdad yo también siento la presencia de alguien - dice el otro guardaespaldas.

\- Es verdad, pero no siento ninguna presencia mágica, es una presencia muy débil - dice la mujer de la mesa redonda de pelo color turquesa.

\- Entonces, es ¿Una persona normal? - dice una mujer con el pelo fucsia.

\- Si es muy posible -.

\- Rápido todos busquen al intruso - dio la orden la mujer pelifucsia.

En ese momento todos se pusieron en alerta e iniciaron la búsqueda.

\- Arriba hay alguien - habla un guardaespaldas.

...

Arriba se encontraba Haru el cual estaba concentrado en lo que hablaban abajo.

Cuando la Primera Maestra estaba por llegar cerca de los magos Haru noto la reacción de tres personas que se alertaron.

(¿Que está pasando? ¿Acaso sintieron la presencia de la Primera?).

Haru siguió escuchando lo que hablaban abajo hasta que escucho cuando alguien lo vio.

Sin esperar ni un segundo se levantó y empoza a correr por los caminos.

Mientras corría llego Mavis a su lado.

\- Hola Haru - dice Mavis.

El chico gira un poco su cabeza y le larga una mirada fulminante.

\- No me mires así ¿Cómo iba a saber que me descubrirían? No tengo cuerpo físico, además solo aquellos que tengan la marca del gremio pueden verme - dice en su defensa.

\- No hay excusas ahora no sabemos todos sus planes y quedamos con varias incógnitas - se expresa con señas.

\- No me retes - dice un poco molesta y con un cachete inflado.

\- Como sea es mejor salir de aquí - dice Haru.

\- Tienes razón apurémonos -.

Ambos siguieron yendo a toda velocidad a la salida cambiando de camino varias veces yendo a la izquierda o la derecha.

\- Deténganse ahora - dice una mujer la cual estaba detrás de ellos corriendo a una gran velocidad y atrás también había un hombre.

\- Apártate - dice el hombre poniéndose adelante en ese momento concentra magia en sus pies y al moverse avanza a una enorme velocidad.

Al estar por llegar al lado de Natsu, este salta a la derecha esquivándolo por apenas unos milímetros antes de que lo agarrara.

El chico siguió corriendo a toda velocidad seguido por Mavis quien se pone al lado de este.

\- Haru esto es malo nos desviamos del camino -.

\- Lo sé, pero no tenía opción ¿Acaso este lugar es tan peligroso o no tiene salida? -.

\- El lugar que esta adelante también lo investigue son unas ruinas antiguas deben tener más de un milenio de antigüedad y están en muy mal estado, así que ve con ojo puedes ser peligroso -.

\- Entiendo. Espere en ese lugar ¿Se puede ver? -.

\- No te preocupes entra luz natural desde varias grietas que hay en la parte superior de las rocas y paredes así que está lo suficientemente iluminado para ver, aunque hay partes más oscuras. Ahora sigue mis instrucciones para poder salir de aquí -

Acto seguido Haru empezó a seguir las indicaciones de Mavis, pasando por grandes rocas, yendo por cuevas e edificaciones en mal estado. Así estuvo corriendo por unos minutos hasta que cruzo un puente colgante el cual se empozo a romper mientras Natsu corría por este y de un salto pudo llegar hasta el otro lado ("Para que se den una idea es algo como las ruinas que aparecen en Assassin´s Creed Revelations").

El peligris se levantó y siguió corriendo escalando por unas rocas y unos salientes llegando a una estructura que parecía una casa en mal estado ingresando al interior y siguiendo escalando para llegar más arriba.

...

Abajo estaban los dos magos los cuales seguían al chico.

\- Maldición está muy lejos para saltarlo - dice el hombre al ver el puente destruido.

\- Ahora es mi turno. Apártate - dice la mujer la cual agarro un pilar de unos 25 metros de alto y dos metros de diámetro el cual uso como puente largándolo a donde antes estaba el puente "¡Cataplam!" se escuchó un gran estruendo

\- Increíble ("Dice el hombre asombrado") Espera eso no es peligroso podrías debilitar la estructura - dice preocupado.

\- No te preocupes eso no sostenía nada ahora ya estaba roto mira la punta - dice señalando con su mano.

\- Esta bien, ahora sigámoslo se nos adelantó bastante -.

La mujer asiente y comienzan los dos a seguir el mismo camino que el peligris.

...

Arriba estaba Haru el cual al escuchar un fuerte ruido miro para abajo y noto que habían usado un pilar como puente.

(¡¿Es una broma!? ¿Acaso no se van a rendir?) piensa estupefacto el chico quedándose parado.

\- Haru no te pares los magos se acercan tenemos que seguir moviéndonos - dice Mavis al lado sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

Haru asiente para seguir corriendo entre las estructuras y escalando por donde era posible entre peldaños estructuras destrozas o por la misma piedra de la cueva.

Así estuvo unos diez minutos hasta que llegó a la parte de arriba y comenzó a correr a hasta llegar a una abertura que estaba en la roca como una pequeña roca al entrar y correr unos 50 metro se encontró con una bajada muy empinada por la cual se comenzó a deslizar.

Al llegar a la mitad del lugar comenzó a rodar hacia la izquierda hasta llegar a una roca la cual uso como apoyo y se metió por otra grieta siguiendo el camino hasta volver a salir.

...

Arriba habían llegado los magos oscuros los cuales también se largaron para seguir al chico.

Los dos magos se deslizaron hasta el final del lugar llegando a una zona abierta con unas estructuras de unos tres pisos a lo lejos.

\- Maldita sea este lugar es inmenso ¿Por dónde se fue? - habla el hombre.

\- No lo sé, nos lleva bastante ventaja separémonos yo voy a la izquierda -.

\- Entiendo -.

Acto seguido ambos magos se separan yéndose cada uno por su lado.

...

De vuelta con el peligris.

\- Parece que siguieron de largo - dice Mavis.

\- Eso parece, aunque hay que seguir moviéndonos y ser precavidos - habla en voz baja.

\- Bueno, sígueme es por aquí -.

Ambos siguieron moviéndose por unos 40 minutos hasta llegar a una cascada la cual estaba adelante de la última edificación de la zona

\- Ya estamos por salir solo tienes que saltar abajo y seguir el agua subterránea la cual lleva a la salida -.

\- ¡¿Estas bromeando?! - dice señalando la cascada.

\- No estoy bromeando, es la manera más rápida de salir, así que apúrate -.

\- Son como 30 metros -.

\- Solo hazlo - dice en un grito.

"¡Ains!" el chico suspira, un momento después salta juntando sus piernas y cruzando sus brazos en el pecho.

Al impactar el suelo con las piernas se sumerge varios metros llegando a tocar el fondo el cual usa para impulsarse y salir a flote.

Al llegar a la orilla Haru comienza a caminar con un pequeño rengueo siguiendo el río.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunta Mavis al lado.

\- Creo que sí, solo es el impacto al chocar contra el agua ya se me pasara. Dejando eso de lado ¿A cuánto está la salida? -.

\- A unos doscientos metros más adelante escalas una pequeña escarpada y saldremos -.

\- Ya veo -.

Así ambos siguieron moviéndose por varios minutos hasta llegar a la salida la cual daba en el bosque al este de la ciudad.

\- Al fin fuera, bueno es mejor que me oculte hasta que mi ropa se seque -.

\- Cuando volvamos les diremos al resto lo que escuchamos - dice Mavis.

\- Si -.

Después de eso pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que se fueron de vuelta a su departamento. Al llegar Haru les cuenta a Clío y Neo lo que ocurrió.

\- Parece que esto es mucho peor de lo que estimábamos - dice Neo.

\- Lo único que nos queda por hacer para poder saber quiénes son la cabeza del Bloodguard es infiltrarnos - dice Clío.

\- Eso es verdad, pero eso será muy difícil - habla Haru.

\- Es verdad, además al estar infiltrados de esta manera no podremos usar la magia y si nos descubren es un adiós - habla Neo.

\- Ya llegamos hasta aquí ¿Acaso se van a retractar? - dice Clío.

\- No dije eso me refiero a que debemos investigar más antes de hacer ese movimiento arriesgado -.

\- Si nos quedamos haciendo eso, no vamos avanzar mucho y quien sabe en cuanto lugares ya están infiltrados, y menos sabemos cuanta influencia ya tienen - dice Clío con gran seriedad.

\- Clío tiene razón - habla Haru.

\- Aunque sea así, si nos precipitamos podríamos cometer un error el cual nos deje en desventaja - habla Neo.

\- Es verdad y por eso, yo seré el que se infiltre - dice el peligris decidido.

\- ¿Estás hablando enserio? - pregunta Neo aturdido.

\- Si lo digo muy enserio. Yo fui el de la idea de venir aquí, por eso yo seré el que tome los riesgos -.

\- Cuando te infiltres ¿Cómo nos comunicaremos? - pregunta intrigada Clío.

\- Ya me las arreglare, por ahora intentare entrar en el gremio oscuro una vez que esté dentro buscare la forma de comunicarnos y el como poder comunicarnos con Haberdein -.

\- Entiendo si necesitas algo házmelo saber - dice la mujer.

\- Vaya, no puedo seguirles el ritmo, pero si esa es su decisión los apoyare en lo que pueda - dice Neo determinado y con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias a ambos no se preocupen. Ahora lo mejor es dormir después de esto tengo que buscar un lugar donde pueda vivir solo y que sea barato - habla el peligris.

\- Así que te vas a ir para no ponernos en peligro - habla Neo.

El chico asiente a lo dicho.

\- Entonces toma esto es algo de dinero te ayudara a buscar un lugar - dice estirando la mano con unos cuantos billetes.

\- Aquí tienes Haru déjame ayudarte en algo también - dice Clío estirando también la mano con dinero en ella.

\- Gracias a ambos - dice aceptando los Jewels.

Después de esto con el pasar de los días Haru encontró un departamento en la parte opuesta de la ciudad, en el cual empezó a vivir junto con la primera.

Con el pasar de los días, poco a poco estaba reuniendo más información.

Así estuvo el pasar de los días en los cuales Haru les dejaba la información cifrada a Clío y a Neo en lugares determinados, y viceversa, gracias a eso podían saber como iba avanzando cada uno.

Dos semanas pasaron y en un mensaje de Haru además de la información decía - Tengo una oportunidad. No se por cuanto tiempo no voy a poder comunicarme con ustedes - fin del mensaje.

Una vez que el peligris se infiltro pasaron 9 días hasta que hubo nuevamente un mensaje de Haru.

En este explicaba que no tienen un lugar central de operaciones, sino que es un sistema articulado capaz de adaptarse a casi cualquier situación o imprevisto y además que el gremio oscuro no opera de igual manera en todos lados, sino que se infiltraban como gente que apoya a los demás o se apoya en el gobierno y los maneja desde las sombras.

Esto daba a entender que la única manera de detenerlos era comprender la manera en que operaban, la totalidad de sus miembros, su manera de desplazarse, saber la influencia que tenían en cada lugar, pero aun sabiendo todo eso debían tener pruebas contundentes que probaran que eran un gremio oscuro o sino podía desatarse el caos.

Siguieron pasando los días, Mavis quien más estaba con Haru, le ayudaba a recolectar información, debido a que él no podía usar la magia no podía estar en buena posición jerárquica, aun así, se las arreglaba para conseguir una que otra información importante.

Siguieron pasando los días los cuales se convirtieron en semanas, durante el transcurso de Haru en Bloodguard empezó a ganar la confianza de los miembros por lo que le dieron tareas con mayor importancia, enviándolo a otras ciudades para el paso de información y que también él pueda recolectar información si le es posible.

Todo estaba avanzando como la seda, pero la llegada de una persona inesperada alarmo tanto a Haru, como a Mavis la cual se percató al instante de quien era; se trataba de una mujer la cual estaba sentada en la mesa redonda de la reunión debajo de la ciudad, la misma que detecto la presencia de Mavis.

La mujer comenzó a caminar hasta estar en un pequeño palco del gremio ("Esta vestía una túnica morada que solo dejaba ver su rostro tiene el pelo color turquesa ondulado llegando 7 centímetros debajo de los hombros, su rostro es un poco redondeado y ojos color amaranto").

\- Saludos mi nombre es Yumiko, por lo que puedo ver hay nuevos miembros en este lugar algunos seguramente son de otra de las ramas de Bloodguard, así que diré esto solo una vez yo soy la cabeza de Bloodguard que actúa en Fiore; solo les diré una cosa ustedes tienen que hacer su trabajo siguiendo mis órdenes nada más no quiero escuchar quejas o alguna refutación a menos que yo lo permita, si no pueden seguir eso yo misma los hare desaparecer - dijo lo último con una mirada fría como si no tuviera emociones y aumentando su poder mágico provocando miedo en casi todos los miembros.

...

Al otro lado del Gremio estaban Haru y Mavis sorprendidos por ver quien había llegado, pero se mantenían serenos y concentrados.

\- Haru esto es malo ella es una de las personas que me detecto - dice Mavis nerviosa y un poco inquieta.

El peligris se rasca el cuello en afirmación y para comunicarle que es mejor que se retire.

\- Si, tienes razón lo mejor es que me retire - dice la Primera comenzando a irse.

En ese momento Yumiko le llama la atención a Haru.

\- Tu el peligris de atrás, el que está sentado solo -.

\- ¿Sucede algo Yumiko-san? -.

\- ¿Me estas escuchando? -.

\- Por supuesto nos dijo que debemos obedecer sus órdenes sin refutarla; después de eso nos empezó a hablar sobre lo que ocurre en los países de Caelum, Minstrell y Midi; e iba a comenzar a informarnos sobre como deberemos actuar para beneficiarnos de eso en Fiore -.

\- Bien, parece que, si me escuchas, aunque hay algo raro en ti tú no eres un mago ¿No es verdad? - habla curiosa.

\- Es verdad, pero soy bueno para conseguir información, además yo soy el que ha sido el mensajero con las ciudades más lejanas - dice Haru tranquilo.

\- Con que eras tú del que me informaron, parece que en muy poco tiempo te has ganado la confianza de algunos y nos has ayudado bastante ("Habla tranquilamente, pero en ese momento su mirada y voz cambiaron a uno de desconfianza provocando el susto de muchos"), eso es demasiado conveniente -.

\- No sé a que se refiere - responde sin perder la compostura.

\- Me refiero a que eres sospechoso -.

\- No tiene porque sospechar de mí y se lo demostrare con el paso del tiempo -.

\- Veamos si es así - dice la mujer dándose media vuelta y comienza a volver al palco, pero dos segundos después la mujer había destruido la mesa en la que estaba Haru.

El peligris salta a un costado esquivando un ataque que le alcanzo a rozar el brazo, cuando se estaba por reincorporar la mujer que estaba a un lado de él apuntando con su mano izquierda a Haru.

\- Ni se te ocurra moverte. Parece que es verdad que no eres un mago ("Dice bajando la mano"), aun así, deberás ganarte mi confianza - termina de hablar ofreciéndole su mano al peligris para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Haru acepta la ayuda y se para - Hare todo lo que sea necesario para que confié en mí -.

\- Espero que así sea, por ultimo ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -.

\- Me llamo Haru -.

\- Con que Haru -.

\- Si me permite ¿Le puedo preguntar algo? -.

\- Si te preguntas porque te ataque la razón es simple, hay magias capaces de ocultar la magia de un mago, pero cuando este está en peligro y el cuerpo entra en estado de excitación la magia se disipa por la pérdida de concentración, aunque ese no fue tu caso -.

\- Ya veo - dice calmado (Gracias Alessio me acabas de salvar la vida y mi infiltración) piensa nervioso.

Después de que Yumiko termino de hablar con Haru; la Primera que se quedó viendo a una distancia prudente se fue.

Yumiko sintió como una presencia débil desaparecía, lo cual le llamo la atención, pero al no ver nada raro le restó importancia.

Siguió pasando el tiempo Haru se contactaba con Mavis aproximadamente cad días en el que le informaba cualquier cosa que descubriera por mínima que fuera; así fue durante unas cuantas veces, pero de la nada Mavis perdió contacto con Haru el cual no volvió a aparecer, la Primera siguió esperando, pero transcurrido 12 días decide buscarlo, aunque por más que lo intentara encontrar no había rastro del peligris.

Debido a esto Mavis decidió volver a Fairy Tail para contarles lo sucedido.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Al terminar de contar esto todos quedaron anonadados y algunos estaban boquiabiertos.

Al no escuchar nada por parte de los miembros del gremio Mavis decide hablar - ¿Pasa algo? -.

\- ¡ESE NO PUEDE SER NATSU! - gritan todos al unísono.

\- Ya les dije que yo lo entrene mentalmente - responde la Primera algo irritada.

\- ¡PERO QUE CLASE DE ENTRENAMIENTO LE DIO A NATSU! - vuelven a gritar al unísono.

Makarov que salió de su asombro se aclara la garganta - Bueno mocosos estamos hablando de la primera no es de asombrarse -.

\- USTED ERA UNO DE LOS MÁS SORPRENDIDOS - le dicen los miembros del gremio.

Esto provoca que a Makarov se le caiga una gota al estilo anime.

\- Bueno mocosos ya basta, debemos concentrarnos en lo importante, no es verdad Primera -.

\- Así es Sexto. Bueno ya les eh dicho lo más importante -.

\- Por lo que pude escuchar nos dijo quiénes son las personas importantes con las que Natsu está trabajando y también como podríamos encontrarlo debido a su cambio físico - habla Lucy.

\- Ah sí es, aunque eso no es todo - dice Mavis.

\- Según entiendo nos dijo todo eso para saber en cuales son los lugares en los que actuando debido a que hay una posibilidad de que se haya movilizado a esas zonas, nos dijo de los lugares por lo que estuvieron pasando para que investiguemos, aunque no comprendo muy bien dos cosas primero ¿Por qué nos habló sobre Fortezza? y ¿Por qué nos dijo sobre las ruinas que había en la cueva? ¿Acaso hay algo importante en ese lugar? - habla Levy.

\- Muy perspicaz así es, hay cosas que les omití la primera es que en la ciudad Fortezza la chica Natsumi nos ha ayudado a pasar información de Zankard a Haberdein en ambas direcciones, la segunda es que un grupo de dos vaya a investigar una zona de las ruinas que me dejaron con algunas dudas les diré como llegar, cuando estén hay entenderán a lo que me refiero y tercero les diré las ubicaciones de que ciudades son en las que actúan Bloodguard para que investiguen esas zonas; así que necesito que me traigan un mapa de todos los países que le dije durante los hechos - explica Mavis.

\- Ya escucharon a la Primera vayan por los mapas - dice Makarov.

Todos se quedaron pensativos tratando de recordar todos los países que menciono la Primera.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? - pregunta el Sexto.

\- ¿Cuáles eran los países? - preguntan.

Mavis les dice todos los países nuevamente o cual lo anotaron para no olvidarlo, acto seguido varios miembros se fueron en busca de los mapas.

* * *

Continuara.

Bueno hasta aquí llega esta subida doble espero que les haya gustado y díganme que les parece el nuevo Natsu o debería decir Haru.

Espero sus reviews y hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
